Douce folie est tu la?
by xxtremflenoxx
Summary: Pourquoi n'avais je jamais vue le monde sous cette angle? Il a fallut que tous se retourne contre moi pour m'en rendre compte...ou bien était ce moi qui me suis retourner contre eux tous ? Peut importe la seul chose dont je suis sur c'est que j'aime voir leur visage reflétant l'effroi, la peur... leurs larme sont si belles ... Est ce que les mienne était aussi belle que ça
1. Chapter 1

Le mal

Pourquoi essayez vous de vous battre contre moi ?

Vous vous faite du mal physiquement car je doit avouer que je sais a quelle point on peut souffrir lorsque le corps se brise... C'est douloureux lorsque les chairs se retrouve déchirer par les os qui ressorte de vos membres... Lorsque vos nerf ce retrouve totalement écraser par une puissance supérieure...

Pourtant je trouve ça magnifique moi, vos corps désarticulez peinant a ce redresser pour prendre la fuite, car oui c'est ce que vous devriez faire. C'est la seul solution pour que la douleur cesse et je sais que vous en êtes conscient tous autant que vous êtes.

Vos visage me fixant dans la douleurs mais étrangement malgré que je me suis plus qu'amusez avec vous, vos pouvoirs grotesques, vos corps si simple a briser, je n'y voit aucune haine ,aucune rancune comme si vous ne m'en vouliez pas de tous vous avoir laminer ainsi.

Pourquoi me regardez vous avec cette air si triste, si affligeant, si désoler et surtout empli de peur...Il ne faut pas ce n'est pas ce que je veut voir. Je veut pas que vous me voyez comme une personne qu'il faut sauver, je veut que vous me voyez comme une cible a abattre... Comme ce que je suis... Comme un ennemie.

Ne me fixer pas comme çà, je me vois en vous et je ne veux pas me voir... Lorsque je me voit je souffre je suis faible je me revoit avant... Détournez vos yeux de moi...

Je me vois moi,moi ,moi ,non c'est n'ai pas moi ... Ce n'est plus moi, plus ce que je suis.

Ce que je vois dans vos regard est l'image de mon passée en tant qu'être inférieur et cette image ce reflète dans les goute de vos larmes pour certain et dans votre sang coulant de part en part pour d'autre...

Je ne supporte plus c'est image et je commence a avoir mal a la tête .

"-Peut être devrais je vous faire disparaitre pour ne plus avoir mal a la tête" Dis je avec un doux sourire.

Ils frémissent de peur, pourquoi il mourront rapidement si je veut, il ne souffrirons pas trop ... Enfin je crois je ne sais pas.

Si on essayait pour voir ?

Je hais avoir mal a la tête, il me faut des cachets.

Mais je me contenterais pour l'instant du chant mélodieux de leur cris et du craquement de leurs corps.


	2. Chapter 2

Première victime

J'ai mal a la tête. Mais je me suis dit quand m'occupant de ces larves terroriser sur le sol de cette usine désaffecter, ma douleur partirais.

Je m'approche donc de la personne la plus proche, un espèce de nain mauve avec des sorte de grosse balle sur la tête qui avait du mal a se relever. Il faut dire qu'il est impossible pour lui de se mette debout ses jambe briser a plusieurs endroit, la seul chose que cette gomme a la couleur écœurante puisse faire dans son état, c'était de se redresser en position assise et encore...

Il me vit m'approchant, le désespoir ce lisait dans ses yeux.

Je lui fit un tendre sourire, comme celui que l'on offre a un enfant que l'on aime, et lui dit :

"- De quoi a tu peur petite grappe de raisin désarticuler, je veux juste que ce bourdonnement dans mon crane cesse et quoi de mieux qu'une douce berceuse pour l'atténuer.

\- Une b.. berceuse " bégaya le nain, du sang coulant le long de son nez et entrant dans sa bouche.

Je trouve ça dégoutant, vraiment, c'est comme s'il avalait sa morve mais pour le coup celle ci était colorer.

Il me faisait un peu pitier, il était si faible, comment a t-on pu l'accepter dans une école pour devenir la crème de la crème de la justice et de la loi.

 ** _Tout comme toi, faible et geignant, incapable de faire quoique ce soit._**

Mon bourdonnement devient un martellement et la sensation de me faire fendre le crane commencer a rendre mes pensées confuse.

Il me fallait un cachet, juste un aurait suffit pour que ma tête me laisse un peu de répit.

"- Veut tu que je te dise comment chanter pour moi ?"

La limace mauve devenait de plus en plus pale et maintenant que j'étais accroupi devant lui, je pouvait sentir l'odeur de son sang, l'odeur de sa peur, l'odeur de sa terreur et l'odeur... d'urine. Il ses pisser dessus de trouille. Et ça se proclame futur héro.

"- Comment je doit chanter? Quel berceuse ? Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- La plus belle qui soit a mes oreilles, c'est la berceuse calme et enivrante que font les os lorsqu'il devienne poussières tant il ont été broyer. Les plus beau des chants qui accompagne cette berceuse si douce est les cries et les hurlements de la personne dont viens la berceuse et le plus beau des finals, c'est..."

Ma main s'approchât de sa gorge mais ne pu aller plus loin, rencontrant une barrière de glace.

Ma tête se tournât vers la source de cette glace m'ayant arrêter dans mon discourt sur ce qu'était le meilleur moyen de faire disparaitre mon mal.

Cette personne se tenait debout tant bien que mal, vacillant pour tenter de garder son équilibre plus que précaire, du sang m'acculant sa tenu déchirer a plusieurs endroit. Il me fixait de son regard vairon et il me supplier de ne plus rien faire.

Sa voix était terrifier et il continuer a me dire des choses insensées comme quoi il fallait que je lutte, que je me réveille, que je ne fasse plus de mal a personne, que ce n'était pas moi, que l'on me forçait a les attaquer. Puis il me dit que j'étais une personne gentil qui n'aurait jamais fait souffrir une personne ne pouvant pas ce défendre, que j'étais son ami.

Le pauvre, il était tellement déboussoler qu'il en pleurait. Que ses larme était belle et l'activation de son pouvoir les rendait encore plus somptueuse. Ses magnifique goutte de diamant liquide qui ce déversait de son œil droit se transformait en infinie cristaux de glace et celles de son œil gauche n'avait même pas le temps de couler plus loin que la commissure de ses lèvres qu'elles s'évaporait en une fine vapeur dans l'air. Le résultat était de toute beauté.

Ceci étant, j'avais encore mal au crane et peut importe a quelle point l'image de cet homme au couleur de cheveux différente selon son profil pouvait être la suprémacis de la splendide tristesse de son âme, il fallait que je me décharge de ma douleur.

"- Mais que crois tu, que je ne lutte pas, pourtant c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire."

La peau de ma main ce mit a se parsemer de veinule brillante de mon pouvoir s'activant.

"- Je lutte pour me débarrasser de ce son ignoble qui me parasite le cerveaux."

Je me redressit, mon pouvoir toujours concentrer dans ma main.

"- Je suis réveiller comme jamais je ne l'ai été auparavant, et je ne fait de mal a personne puisque c'est vous qui me faite du mal a me voir comme celui que j'étais avant."

Ma main détruisit le mur de glace qui me séparait du nabot couleur mauve d'une extrême faciliter et l'attrapa par la gorge.

"- Personne ne me force a vous attaquer, je le fait car vous êtes si beau, tous autant que vous êtes lorsque vous trembler de peur et que votre peau ce recouvre de ce magnifique liquide couleur carmin."

Je soulevit le nain de ma main puissante qui sanglotait tout en m'implorant de sa voix chevrotante de le laisser en vie tout en versant des torrents de larmes qui pour le coup n'avait absolument rien de beau sur lui. Sa me donnait une légère nausée de voir ses larme si pitoyable. Je préférais celle du garçon au yeux vairons.

"- Pourquoi dit tu que j'étais une personne gentille, je le suis toujours, regarde je fait en sorte qu'il ne souffre plus. J'abandonne même l'idée de lui faire faire la berceuse qui pourtant est si importante pour moi."

Je regardait toujours le bicolore et je lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Qu'il était beau dans l'angoisse de l'attente inespérée d'un quelconque miracle.

"- Pourquoi ne pourrais je pas faire souffrir une personne qui ne peut pas ce défendre alors quelle sont la pour ça. Si certaines personnes sont faible c'est bien pour servir les plus fort n'est ce pas ? Ce gosse est faible donc sont destin est de mourir, nan. Il devrait être heureux que ce soit de ma main ici et maintenant pendant qu'il n'est encore **_qu'un grain de poussière, qu'un moins que rien_** , plutôt que plus tard quand il aura fait quelque chose de sa vie qui soit dit en passant sera surement une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus inutile."

Un gargouillement me vint au oreille dissipant quelque peu le bruit désagréable du martellement qui me faisait souffrir le martyr. Mes doigt se resserère progressivement sur la gorge du nain dont les yeux se révulsait petit a petit,son visage devenant bleuter par le manque flagrant d'oxygène, sa bouche dégoulinant de sang et d'écume. Je ressentait les battement de son cœur qui pulsait dans mes phalanges. C'était la fin, je forcit mon pouvoir un poil plus et...

"- ET JE NE SERAIT JAMAIS AMI AVEC DE SALE HÉRO CAR JE LES DÉTESTES TOUS !

Les yeux du double pouvoir écarquillère comme jamais lorsque la pression de ma main fut si forte que la chair du cou du pseudo héro mauve se déchira, que les nerfs et les muscles se détruisit et que sa nuque craqua laissant tomber son corps au sol pendant que reposait encore dans ma main sa tête décapiter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ne pleure pas sensei**

L'homme qui me fait me sentir si vivant est venu me chercher alors que je mettait décidé d'arrêter de jouer avec la tête sans vie qui était dans ma main. Mais je ne lui en veut pas car je su a la lueur de son œil visible entre les doigt d'une de ses nombreuse et si belles mains détacher placer sur son visage que il m'avait préparer de quoi me soulager et qu'il était temps de rentrer.

FLASH BACK:

Le jeune homme au yeux vairon me fixait toujours et il n'était pas le seul. Tous les héros, du moins ceux qui avait réussi a se relever m'observait avec des regardes d'où se reflétait une pur terreur. Sous leur vu méduser, j'arrachais les dent du crane que je tenait. Lorsque je l'eus édenter totalement, je me mis a rire au éclat et de mes pieds je broyait jusqu'à poussière les quenottes du défunt. J'entendais les pleurs et les supplications des personnes m'observant faire mon petit jeu macabre. Je continuait de rire a gorge déployer en faisant sauter la tête dans mes mains comme si il s'agissait d'un ballon de plage. Je m'amusait tellement que je ne vit pas de suite qu'un des héros se rapprochait de moi, le corps couvert de son sang et de celui de ces camarade .

"- Tu déconne la le nerd, me dit il avec un sourire crisper sur le visage, c'est juste un putain de cauchemar, j'vais me réveiller..."

"- Ooo voyons pourquoi cauchemarderais tu, au contraire tu devrais adorer ce qui ce passe nan?"

Je le vis blêmir au possible, ses yeux me fixait tendit que je câlinait tel une peluche le crane édenter contre moi.

"- Voyons ,pourquoi fait tu cette tête, je croyait que tu haïssait les faibles, tu devrait donc te réjouir de la mort de ce garçon si inutile. Ne me dit pas que tu appréciait cette chose si ringarde. A moins que tu soit devenu toi même si faible que tu compatis a leur sorts." Mon sourire s'étira de manière perfide.

Le héro explosif reculait alors que je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers lui en tenant par les cheveux la tête de son camarde de classe. Le blond tendis son bras, le seul qu'il pouvait encore bouger, devant lui comme un avertissement pour m'obliger a ne plus m'approcher.

Mais avant que je ne puisse continuer mon avance vers ma prochaine victime, une voix ce fit entendre dans ce terrain de jeu sanglant qu'était l'usine ou nous étions tous.

"- Mon mignon petit lapin sanguinaire, je suis venu te chercher, tu t'es assez amuser pour aujourd'hui. Il faut rentrer a la maison maintenant, dépêche toi et ce jouet a ses propriétaires veut tu."

Je me retournit pour voir un corps sortir d'un portail noir comme la nuit. L'homme me fixa de son œil visible a travers les doigts d'une de ses nombreuse mains et je vit tellement de chose dans se regard que je savait que je serai combler cette nuit. Que ce soit de douleur comme de plaisir.

Je jeta un dernier coup d'œil multiple personnes figer dans la peur et la douleur qui était disperser dans les quatre coin du bâtiment puis je me dirigis vers un corps en particulier. Je m'accroupis devant la personne choisi qui se tendit immédiatement mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. En même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait bloquer par les gravas dans une position assise qui devait être relativement désagréable. Je deposit alors très délicatement, comme une petite chose précieuse, la boite crânienne du nain faible et déclara dans le creux de l'oreille de la personne :

"- Je suis sur que les parents de cette malheureuse victime aprécirons que vous leur annoncier comment, de votre incompétence et de votre faiblesse, vous n'ayez rien pu faire pour protéger leur enfant alors que cela était votre devoir. Mais ne pleurer donc pas comme ça voyons ce n'est pas digne d'un si grand professeur comme vous. Il ne vous en voudrons pas car après tout votre travaille est de faire de ces ados des héro et c'est ainsi que leur fils est mort. Allons arrêter de pleurer ainsi vous me faite de la peine Aizawa sensei."

Je deposit un tendre baisé sur le front de mon ancien professeur puis me relevit et parti rejoindre l'homme qui m'attendais et qui ne m'avais pas quitté des yeux durant mon discret discours. Arriver devant lui je me tournit une dernière fois pour admirer mon œuvre tout en sentant les bras de l'homme derrière moi m'enlacer et nous disparime ainsi tout les deux en reculant d'un pas dans le portail.


	4. Chapter 4

Drogue, sexe et plaie sanglante

* * *

Le portail ce ferma devant nous et l'homme m'enlaçant enleva ses bras de mon corps.

Nous étions dans une sorte de café vétuste ou les seul et rares clients qui venait dans la ruelle sale qui desservait la porte de ce commerce fictif était des personnes peu recommandables. En gros, nos seul clients était des vilains. Je salua donc les deux personnes prenant un verre au comptoir, qui me sourire en voyant mes vêtements couvert de sang et ma mine réjoui.

Je passa la porte menant a l'arrière salle et pris l'escalier menant au appartement de fonction pour me dirigis vers ma chambre. Celle ci était simple, il me fallait peu de confort. Un lit simple au couettes noir avec plusieurs coussins de même couleur, un bureau avec un siège pour travailler sur mes petits projets, une table de chevet ou trainait un calepin remplie de diverse notes tactique, une petite commode pour le peu de tenue que j'avais et surtout ma grande bibliothèque remplie de mes cahiers de notes.

Leur vue m'écœura au plus haut point mais je les gardait car il me rappelait ce que j'ai été dans le passé et me motivait a ne plus jamais redevenir cette larve faible que j'étais, ce misérable **grain de poussière** comme dirait certains. Je pris mes affaire et me dirigea vers la salle d'eau commune, j'aurais préférer avoir ma propre salle de bain mais je ne fit pas la fine bouche.

Je fit chauffer l'eau de la douche pendant que je me mis a nue, inspectant mon corps a la recherche de la moindre blessure qui nécessiterait des soins importants mais ne vit que de légères marques et quelques bleues. Rien de bien dangereux, je rentris donc dans la cabine de douche et laissa couler sur mon corps le liquide chaud atténuant légèrement mes courbatures. Je fermis les yeux et resta ainsi pendant un long moment... jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur aiguë dans mon crane me voila quelque instant la vision, m'obligeant a me maintenir le long de la parois en faïence grise pour ne pas m'écrouler au sol.

Une fois habituer a la douleur je coupi l'eau,sortit et me sécha a toute vitesse. M'habillant d'un simple caleçon noir et d'un pull assez long pour arriver a mi cuisse de couleur tout aussi sombre que mon dessous, je sortit de la pièce et me dirigea vers la chambre de Tomura.

Je frappa a sa porte et rentra sans attendre l'autorisation. Personne dans la chambre. Chier putain, la douleur était désagréable, tant pis de toute façon, il me connait et sais que je viens dans sa chambre tout les soir pour mon _traitement.  
_

Je m'allongea sur son lit,enfouissant mon tête douloureuse dans les oreillers tentant vainement de diminuer la douleur.

Je ne me rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il me dit:

"- Et bien, mon adorable lapin, on dirait que tu m'attendais."

Je me tourne dans le lit et le regarde avec des yeux larmoyant.

"- Alalala, tu a de la chance je viens de récupérer tout ce qu'il te fallait pour te soulager tout une semaine."

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et je me rapproche de lui, a quatre patte, mon regard le fixant intensément. Je me positionna sur ses cuisses, face a lui et mis mes mains sur son torse. Il ouvrit le flacon qu'il avait dans sa main qui contenait une multitude de pilule de toute les couleurs et en pris une. Il tira la langue et déposa le cachet dessus et me fixa, sa langue toujours tendu vers moi. Je me jeta littéralement sur sa bouche tout en enlaçant de mes bras sa nuque. Ma langue rencontra la sienne et l'attira dans ma bouche. Je suçota son muscle comme si ma vie en dépendait et récupéra le cachet qui avait commencé a fondre.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir se débarrasser de sa migraine tout en allant au 7eme ciel.

Je me sépara de Tomura pour avaler les résidus du médicament. La chaleur montait dans la pièce alors qu'il remis un nouveau cachet sur sa langue, m'attrapa la nuque tout en veillant a ne mettre que 4 de ces doigts sur ma peau afin de ne pas laisser son alter destructeur agir sur moi. Pas encore, pas tout de suite du moins. Et je replongea a sa bouche sous l'impulsion de sa main. Mon caleçon commencer a être trop serre et je sentit que je n'était pas le seul. Je fit, ma bouche toujours coller a la sienne, un brusque mouvement de bassin. Ses quatre doigts se ressèrre sur mon cou et me rejeta la tête en arrière.

"- Mon petit lapin tueur a l'air très presser. J'ai très envie de m'amuser moi aussi. Et je vais te faire te sentir très bien crois moi. Le superbe spectacle que tu m'a offert a l'usine cette après-midi m'a énormément plus alors je vais bien te bichonner ce soir."

Sa main qui tenais le flacon de pilules lança l'objet vers le bureau et plongea directement dans l'arrière de mon dessous. Il plia son pouce vers l'intérieur de sa paume pour ne pas désagréger ma chair et enfonça directement deux de ses doigt en moi. Mon gémissement de douleur l'excita, je sentait son érection devenir encore plus dur et mon mal de crane partit. Les cachets commençait a faire effet et je me sentit mieux. Les deux doigts en moi s'activait en s'écartant, e faisant des va et viens qui était tout sauf doux... Et bordel que cela était bon. Je le repoussa sur le lit pour qu'il soit allonger mais dans la manœuvre, ses doigts disparu de mon corps et cela était frustrant. Mais j'avais bien l'intension de remédier rapidement a la situation. Je retira mon pull ainsi que mon caleçon et me frotta a son pantalon déformer. Voyant sa grimace, je me décida a lui ouvrir la braguette, a descendre jusqu'au genou son pantalon et son caleçon d'un rapide geste et me jeta bouche ouverte, la langue encore sous le gout de mon traitement et pris son engin en bouche. Je montait et descendait ma tête le long de son membre pendant qu'il retirait ses nombreuse mains de son corps pour être plus a l'aise. Son sourire plus que pervers me fit perdre le peu de retenue que j'avais et le désire d'être rempli, au sens large du terme, me fit frémir d'avance. Je délaissa son membre pour me pencher sur le bord du lit. Tomura ricana, sachant ce que je cherchait. Il avait comprit que je voulais que sa soit bon mais surtout très rapide pour pouvoir passer une nuit totale sans me torturer au cause de la douleur. Il n'en dit rien mais savait que j'en avait besoin. Je me releva, un sachet transparent a la main. Une poudre blanche était visible a l'intérieur du sachet. Tendis que j'ouvrais le sac, Tomura se redressa pour me repositionner sur son bassin. Nos virilités se frotère, nous déchargeant d'étincelle de plaisir. Je vidai un peu de cette poudre sur le torse de Tomura et je m'empala sans plus de préliminaire sur son sexe d'un coup sec. En le fesant, je mis immédiatement ma langue sur la poudre recouvrant le torse du vilain et en absorba un maximum avant de partager le contenue de ma bouche avec lui. Je sentit mon corps chauffer et m'appliqua a remonter et redescendre mon basin sur son membre. La drogue était entrain de me faire voir des couleurs que je ne pensais jamais voir, mon corps s'alourdissait de façon significative et je me sentait me resserer autour du sexe en moi. Les yeux de Tomura etait dans le vague et ses main se mire a caresser mon corps tracant de sanglant sillon dans ma chair de son alter. Mon sang se mêlant a la sueur de nos corps chaud, mes gémissement de douleur et de plaisir se mélangeant a ses halètement et son rire psychotique a la vue de mes plaie qui me procurait des sensations de liberté exquise. Mes yeux commencer a se révulser et mon souffle se coupait par de l'apnée que m'offrait la douleur et la sensation d'envol de mon corps, je me sentit venir au porte de la jouissance et vu la tête que faisait Tomura, lui aussi était sur le point de non retour. Je donna plus d'ampleur a mes mouvements de hanche et ne vit plus que du blanc en resentant l'explosion des sens de mon corps en me vidant sur le reste de poudre et de sang qui maculais le torse de mon amant. Je me sentit tomber et la dernière chose que je ressentit était un liquide épais et brulant qui coulais le long de mes fesses.


	5. Chapter 5

Première victime n'était pas seul

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, avec assez de difficulté, je me rendit compte en toute première chose que j'étais seul. Seul dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, dans une chambre qui appartenait a quelqu'un d'autre. Je me redressa et sentit de légère tiraillement sur mon torse. Pourquoi étais je bander ainsi ?

Puis je regardit la chambre et me rappela vaguement deux trois détails. La douleur de mon crane... une langue d'où j'attrapais mon médicament... un mouvement en moi... de la poudre blanche... du plaisir mêler a la douleur... la jouissance.

Haussant mes épaules, je me dirigea, complétement nu, vers ma chambre ou je pris de quoi me changer. Mes jambes me semblait être du coton. J'avais du dormir un sacrer moment pour être ankyloser ainsi. Une fois mes affaires en mains, je me dirigea vers la douche. Je croisit Dabi qui m'expliqua rapidement que je devait vite voir Himiko qui voulait absolument que je lui raconte mon combat. Avant que je reparte Dabi se penchât vers moi et me susurra:

"- Tu ne devrais pas te balader ainsi, tu risquerais de te faire prendre le long d'un mur.

\- Pourquoi Dabi-chan, tu est en manque au point de t'en prendre a un pauvre jeune homme sans défense ?"

Il pouffa.

"- Toi ? Un jeune homme sans défense ? Dois je te rappeler ce que ce jeune homme sans défense comme tu le dit si bien a fait dans une vielle usine désaffecter i jours ?

\- Trois jours ?

\- Oui Izu-chan, tu est rentrer i jours et tu a dormis comme un mignon bébé depuis deux jours. Tu me remerciera d'ailleurs pour les soins que je tes fournit le lendemain de ta coucherie avec le chef."

Je lui fit un magnifique sourire et le chopa par le col de son haut et colla nos deux front, ne laissant qu'un très léger espaces entre nous.

"- Et quelle genre de récompense veut-tu, Dabi-kunnnnn ?"

Et la, l'homme en face de moi eu des larme au yeux et me supplia.

"- Pitier, occupe Himiko pendant deux trois jours. J'en peut plus de ses plan galère, elle me soule, j'vais la tuer si sa continue.

\- Dans ce cas laisse moi aller me laver et arête de bander."

Il se redressât rapidement, regardait son pantalon qui, effectivement, était déformer par un belle et large bosse. Je l'abandonit donc a ses activiter et partit donc me laver.

L'eau chaude sur ma peau m'offrait de divine sensation. Et ce con de Dabi qui m'avait donner des frisson avec sa voix et son corps trop proche de moi. Je soupirais. Ma main descendit sur mon érection et s'atella a la caresser pour la durcir encore plus.

Les beaux mecs sadiques et un poil sournois le mettait toujours dans un état d'excitation. Ce n'était pas comme ça avant, se dit t'il en caressant sa verge d'une main, tendis que l'autre s'approchait de son intimité. Je préférais les homme doux et prévenant, qui aimait me surprendre et qui était protecteur avec moi. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce genre d'homme ne pourrait jamais le combler. Plus depuis... depuis quand déjà...

"- Mmmmm, hann hann aaaaaa."

Je sentait mon corps se resserrer sur mes doigts, le plaisir coupant a mes réflexions. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes tremblais et que ma vue se brouillait. Mettant mon front sur le carrelage murale de la douche, je me laissa glisser le long de la parois gardant ma main en moi et m'activant toujours sur mon membre. Ma gorge se noua a mes halètements.

Mon corps se bloqua a ma jouissance. Je mis quelque instant a me remettre du contre coup du plaisir. Je me redressit, me lava et rinça la mur ou les preuve de mon acte était visible. Une fois habillé, je partie dans la salle du café, saluant au passage Black Mist et les rares client qui, pour certains me firent des regards aguicheurs, pour me dirigé vers une jeune fille blonde qui savourait un milk shake rose. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle se jeta sur moi.

"- Mon Izu-chan, tu est enfin reveiller, je suis trop contente, tu vas pouvoir me raconte. Le chef ma dit que tu avais jouer avec un cadavre et que c'était grandiose. Du sang et des larmes partout.

\- Himi-chan, si tu souhaite que je te donne tout les détails, il faut que tu me lâche. Tu m'étouffe."

Himiko m'attrapa la main et me fit m'assoir a sa table. Je lui raconta donc mon combat contre les héros et la scène de la décapitation ainsi que de mon jeu macabre sur la tête du merdeux violet. Et quand elle me demanda pour les deux autres, je la regarda avec incompréhension. Voyant mon air confus, elle me montrât son téléphone.

"- Regarde sur la page °info des héros°."

Je fit ce qu'elle me dit et je resta bouche bée. Puis je regardit Himiko puis son portable puis de nouveau Himiko et je lui fit un immense sourire. Elle me le rendit encore plus grand ce qui lui donnait un air psychopathe. J'adore cette fille, elle était complétement accro au truc bien gore et elle me donnait toujours de bon conseils pour m'amuser pendant un combat. Elle était comme une sœur et j'étais pour elle comme un petit frère a qui il fallait enseigner les ficelle du métier.

"- Aller Himiko, viens je te paye une tournée sanglante. Rien que toi et moi ce soir, va te préparer on va d'abord faire les boutique."

Elle me sauta au cou manquant de renverser la table entre nous, et partit comme une fusée vers l'arrière salle. Je regardit la télé qui était sur le bord du comptoir, en attendant que ma pote se prépare a notre sortie.

"- Et pour clore notre flash info, nous vous rappelons que la marche organiser en l'honneur des trois jeunes apprenti héros mort dans le violent combat qui a eu lieu i jours lors d'une inspection dans une usine qui servait de base a certain vilain. Les jeunes Mineta, Koda, et Sato seront enterrer samedi prochain en présence du corps enseignant et de leur familles respectives. Hommage a ces braves adolescent morts des suites de leurs blessures. Maintenant la météo avec... "

Je me mis a rire intérieurement. Moi qui pensé n'avoir tué que l'un de ces déchet, j'en avait tuer trois sans même m'en avoir rendu compte. Les deux autres avait du mourir sous les décombres du bâtiment. Je sentait que j'allais vraiment bien m'amuser ce soir, Himiko voulait vraiment fêter ça. Et ce que Himiko voulait, Himiko avait.


	6. Chapter 6

Boutiques et soirée teintée de sang

* * *

Le temps était un peu couvert en cette fin d'après midi.

Himiko et moi, sortons de la ruelle ou nous étions. Le mec avait pas mal de liquide sur lui, on allait pouvoir ce faire plaisir. Les gens sont tellement idiot. Ils se font tous avoir. Himiko se poste devant une ruelle, aborde quelqu'un en pleure. Elle explique que son frère a eu un malaise alors qu'il sortait les poubelles et qu'elle n'arrive pas a le relever toute seul. La personne la suit dans la pénombre ou je suis étalé, face contre le sol. La victime m'aide a me relever en me demandant si tout va bien et la selon l'humeur d'Himiko soit elle est assommer et dépouiller ou bien alors saigner. Himiko adore les saigner jusqu'à la mort. Mais aujourd'hui je la trouve très calme, elle a juste assommer le type en lui encastrant le crane dans un mur de la ruelle. Nous faisons donc du shopping, le porte monnaie du mec en poche, pour avoir un truc sympa histoire d'être bien sapés pour notre petite soirée.

Himiko avait vraiment hâte et j'étais dans le même état qu'elle. Nous rentrons après deux bonne heure de course vestimentaire au café. Elle partit ce changer dans sa chambre et moi je me dirigea, mes achats a la main, vers le bureau de Tomura. J'y entrait discrètement ne le voyant pas, il devait être entrain de travailler dans le labo des Noumus, je déposit un des deux sacs sur son siège et ressortit de la pièce.

Une fois changé, je descendit rejoindre mon amie qui discutait gaiement avec Black Mist qui lui avait servit son éternelle milk shake rose. J'informais de notre sortie l'homme au portail en précisant que nous risquons de rentrer relativement tard. Puis attrapant la main de ma presque sœur, et nous nous précipitions hors du bâtiment. Il était près de 23 h 30 quand nous arrivons devant la boite de nuit. La musique s'entendait de l'extérieur et il y avait foule ce soir. En 5 minute nous étions entrées, le vigile ayant louché sur le décolté d' faut dire quelle avait fait fort, un débardeur dos nue avec un grand décolté de couleur rose flashy avec des tache rouge style sang dégoulinant laissant le bord de la dentelle noir de son soutien gorge visible, son pantalon moulant noir taille basse laissant lui aussi le plaisir au yeux pervers une vu sur le tissu de son dessus noir. Le tout accompagner d'une ceinture rouge sang très flashy avec des tête de lapin rose imprimé et des talon rouge carmin, l'effet était très surprenant et cela semblait plaire a beaucoup d'homme. Mais je n'était pas en reste pour ma part. J'attirais aussi de nombreux regards, vêtu d'un t-shirt moulant noir manche longue m'arrivant a mi main et a peine en dessous du nombril mais qui laisser mes épaule a nu. Mon pantalon moulant noir en cuir avec de multiple ceintures a clou au niveau des hanche taille basse laissant apparaitre une parti de ma peau qui n'était pas dissimuler par mon t-shirt. A mes pied, j'avais troquer mon éternelle paire de chaussure rouge pour des basket noir simple a lacet rouge.

Ce soir allais être grandiose.

La musique était si fort que les basses des enceinte faisait vibrer le sol.

Himiko me regarda et me sourie. Rendez vous dehors dans 3 h pour le score de la soirée, voila ce qui était prévu, alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Je la vit disparaitre dans la foule de danseurs sur la piste.

Pour ma part j'allais commencer par le bar. Une fois assis au comptoir, je commandait un verre d'alcool, que le barman me servit non sans m'effleure les doigt avec des rougissement sur les joues. Je sent que je vais boire gratis ce soir. Je lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait légèrement timide, pour donnée un sentiment dominant au barman. La musique était forte donc parler ne servait a rien et c'était pas plus mal. Au bout de 4 verre d'alcool offert par ce charmant serveur, je lui tendit un petit papier avec mon numéro... On ne sait jamais et puis il était pas mal, bien musclé et tout et tout.

L'alcool me donnait chaud et je me dirigis vers la piste ou était parti un peu plus tôt mon amie.

Je me rapprochait d'un petit groupe de mecs ayant a peu prés le même age que moi, et me mis a danser de manière plus que provocante tout en restant un minimum dissimuler dans la foule pour ne pas paraitre suspect. Ondulant mon corps, faisant des mouvement de bassin très sensuellement, mes bras allant en rythme avec la musique, les joues rougis par l'alcool, je remarquas 7, nan 8 personnes loucher littéralement sur mon corps. Dont deux venant du petit groupe de mec très sexy que j'avais vue. Mon corps se laissa posséder par la musique et je vit du coin de l'œil le barman me fixé avec le nez plein de sang. Un homme me fit face avec un sourire qui se voulait... moche rater mon gars tes pas mon genre, tant pis pour toi, tu sera le premier a disparaitre. Je le laissa danser contre moi puis lorsqu'il commença a trop me coller je lui montrât des yeux la porte menant au toilette. Il me fit un signe positif de la tête et nous furent tous les deux quelque instant après enfermé dans une des nombreuse cabine crade de la boite. Il commençait a vouloir m'embrasser et lorsque sa langue fut dans ma bouche, il ne put appeler a l'aide, son crie de douleur étant étouffer par notre baiser. De sa bouche s'écoulait du sang de très mauvais gout, trop métallique pour me plaire. Lorsque je le lâcha enfin l'homme s'écroulât au sol, une main sur sa gorge d'où un flot de liquide carmin abondait. Il me fixait sans comprendre, essayant de parler, n'émettant que de faible gargouillis, répondant un peu plus liquide vital sur le carrelage sale de la pièce. Avant que le sang ne soit trop visible au sol, je lui agrippa la tête et plongis cette dernière dans la cuvette de la cabine ou nous étions. Tendis que le sang qui s'évacuait de son cou s'écoulait dans les chiottes et qu'il se noyant dans l'eau souiller sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement, je nettoya rapidement les preuve au sol. Puis je sortie de la cabine, non sans lui avoir fait les poches avant, remis le couteau que m'avait offert Himiko dans ma poche, puis bloqua la porte du toilette souiller de l'extérieur.

Sur la piste de danse, je vit ma petite blonde se trémousser et attirer avec elle un groupe de 6 filles. Elle était vraiment forte a ce jeux. Je retournât au bar et fit des regards remplie de désir a l'homme servant les cocktails. Il ressemblait un peu a Dabi, mais sans les sutures sur le corps.

La musique changea, et je me soula un peut plus.

Le barman m'offrit énormément de verre, puis je fut rejoint par ma presque sœur qui avait un air psychopathe sur le visage. Quelque chose me dit que celui ou celle qui va nettoyer les toilette des filles va avoir un malaise. Mais étrangement, bien que j'étais très heureux d'être de sortie avec elle, je voulait rentrée. Mon crane recommencer a me faire mal, les vibration dans l'air dû a la sono mis a plein volume amplifiant la douleur. Je fit comprendre d'un signe mon problème a ma camarade qui décida de m'accompagner vers la sortit, non sans avoir remercier de façon très sensuelle le jeune homme qui m'avait offert ma consommation d'alcool de la soirée.

Une fois loin dans la rue, Himiko me fit un grand sourire et me tendit un petit objet. Quand je comprit ce que c'était je la regarda et me mis a rire, malgrer que cette action rendit la douleur plus présente dans mon crane.

"- Je peut savoir ou tu a eu le temps de faire sa et comment ta fait pour pas qu'elle ce voit, car si je suis sur d'une chose c'est que tu ne l'avait pas sur toi en rentrant."

Himiko soupira.

"- Mais voyons Izu-chan réfléchit un peu, ne me dit pas que ta tête te fait si mal que tu na pas une idée de comment je lai mis la haut.

\- Mmmm, eh bien, a c'est bon je sais, ta demander a Black Mist. C'est pour ça que tu discutait avec avant de partir, n'est ce pas ?"

Son sourire s'agrandit a mes paroles.

"- Gagner. Aller appuis sur le bouton."

Nous nous retournions alors, et j'appuyai sur le bouton du détonateur.


	7. Chapter 7

Le temps de l'ennuie

* * *

Je m'ennuie.

Cela fait deux semaines depuis notre sortie a Himiko et moi. Les infos ont parler pendant au moins 5 jours du " Terrible attentat au clous malades".

Himiko est tellement sadique. Elle avait demander a Black Mist de lui téléporté une bombe qu'elle a fabriqué elle même. Une fois installer dans le coin des enceintes, bien dissimuler dans un sac a dos, juste a coter de la piste de danse, elle ma rejoint au bar. Sa bombe était très puissante mais le meilleur, c'est lorsque ,au info, la présentatrice avait annoncer que en plus des 36 personnes mortes sous le coup de la déflagration, les 15 personnes grièvement blesser par brulure de l'incendie qui en a résulter, une bonne vingtaine de personnes on était contaminer par des maladies. Toucher par des clous qui, après avoir baignée dans des souches bactériennes du labo de Tomura, était implantés dans la bombe, les projetant de part en part de la boite. Elle avait vraiment fait fort. Soixante dix sept victimes en une soirée. Et moi j'avais juste chauffer le barman et tué un porc dans les chiottes. Et je n'y avait récolter q'une consomation gratuit de nombreux verre ainsi qu'un mal de crane. Quoi que, vu que ces moi qui ai presser le bouton, est ce mes victime ou est ce que l'on partages le nombre de victimes.

Je m'ennuie et Tomu-kun a été très clair, je doit être sage et ne pas me faire remarqué plus que ça pour l'instant. Notre camarade reptilien était partit a la pêche au info pour notre prochain coup. Tomu-chan ne s'amuse même plus avec moi le soir, je n'est plus mes petite torture qui me font tant de bien.

Peut être que Dabi... Si je lui demande la prochaine fois qu'on le fait il voudra peu être bien me bruler. Je préfère quand Tomura détruit ma peau, j'ai l'impression que la douleur me donne des ailes.

Je m'ennuie.

J'avais envie de me battre, de faire coulé le sang et les larmes. De briser les rêves de ces héro si inutile. L'inactivité me rendait fou. Du moins plus fou que ce que j'étais de base. Mais Tomu-chan ma dit de ne pas faire de vagues, d'être discret et que je serai récompensé si je ne faisait pas de bêtise.

Je mis mon lecteur musique en route et enfonça profondément les écouteur dans mes oreilles.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Le temps est dégager et la température est agréable, quoi que fraiche. Des enfants courent autour des airs de jeux du parc ou j'étais installer.

Je me rappelle d'un souvenir, flou, de moi jouant ainsi heureux d'être avec un blond avec les cheveux en pétard. Nos rires et nos espoir d'un future rayonnant ou nous serions tout les deux ensemble dans l'adversité. De grand héro près a tout pour sauver les gens et arrêter les vilains.

Puis ma faiblesse, mon absence de pouvoir, mon absence de future.

Et la présence du sien, qui fit disparaitre ce que je voyait du héro en lui. Quel héro ne peut s'empêcher d'humilier quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas renvoyer les coup. Quel héros frappait une personne qui est considérait comme civile sans défense alors que celui ci est déjà au sol.

Mais ce faux héro avait tant raison.

Je m'ennuie. Mes souvenir était trop flou. J'avais du mal a me rappeler. Je vais rentré au café peut être que Tomura voudra bien que l'on passe du temps ensemble. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il accepte commencer a me chauffe le bas ventre. Et s'il ne veut pas j'irai me défouler sur Brainless. Il est parfait en punchingball je peut le frapper, lui défoncer le crane, lui briser les os, lui arraché les entrailles, lui... merde vite les chiotte du parc. Quel idée de s'exciter ainsi putain...

Une fois mon affaire finit, je rentrît au café et vit qu'il y avait foule de clients. Au comptoir je vit Dabi qui me fit signe de venir près de lui. A la vu de notre chef qui était en grande conversation avec le lézard et de son sourire pervers, je su que mon attente d'action allait finir.

Finalement, cette journée n'allait pas être si ennuyante que ça.


	8. Chapter 8

Le rassemblement des mort en sursit

* * *

Ils étaient, pour la plupart, tous la. Un concentrée de héro et de héro sur le devenir.

On pouvait voir sur les visages, proche des fenêtre du bâtiment, de l'angoisse et de la peur.

Oh oui, il était terrifier, leur visage blafard était pour un bon nombre d'entre eux agrémenter de cerne. Certain ne pouvant dormir sans la peur au ventre de ne jamais ce réveiller a cause d'une attaque de vilains. La peur, oui, se sentiment est le meilleur, il vous ronge de l'intérieur, vous pourrit l'âme et vous parasite l'esprit. Personne n'échappe a la peur, elle vous colle a la peau et ne vous abandonne plus. Elle s'insinue dans le moindre recoin de votre vie, vous rend parano, vous empêche de dormir. La peur vous suit partout comme votre propre ombre, comme votre propre vie. Je commence a sourire. Il se détruise de l'intérieur eux même. Sans que nous ne nous salissons les mains, il suffit juste de leur donner ce sentiment et de laisser les héros s'embourber dans méandres de la psychose. Oui la peur est une douce amie qui reste auprès de nous et nous aide a ce rapprocher de la mort. La peur est si délectable lorsqu'on la lit dans les yeux de nos adversaire, leur corps tremblant sous son effet et...

"- Passe moi les jumelles Izu-kun, et arrête de sourire comme ça, tu est entrain de faire peur au autres. Ta même de la bave qui coule, tu dois encore penser a des truc bizarre."

Je retire la paire de jumelle de mes yeux et tourne ma tête vers Dabi. Les personne derrière lui reculèrent de quelque pas devant mon visage. Des nouvelles recrues dans le camps des vilains et il semblait tous paniquer devant ma réjouissance étrange. Ma respiration était erratique et mon cerveaux saturais d'info et de phrase incohérente.

Je remarquais a peine Dabi se penché vers moi et ne repris pied que lorsque son souffle chaud se fit ressentir sur mon oreille.

"- Et puis si tu continue a avoir une tête de petit uke bavant en manque de dogue, je vais finir par bander et sa risque de me gêner pour me battre."

Un long frisson me prit. Non, je me mit une baffe mental. Le plaisirs après le travail, pas avant et surtout pas pendant. Du moins pour ce qui est de ce genre de plaisir. Il essuya ma bave d'un revers de main et mis les jumelles a ses yeux.

"- On dirait un navire entrain de couler. Les héros ressemblant a des rats en pleine crise de paniques devant leur mort imminentes."

Je jette un coup d'œil au bâtiment plus loin, le sourire toujours au lèvres, enfin il y allait avoir de l'action. J'attendais ça depuis un sacré moment.

Les héros avaient louer un immense bâtiment a la mairie pour faire une conférence très importante sur le problème du cas "Noumu". Il cherchait un moyen de palier a la menace que nos créations représentaient.

Et finalement cette battisse allait être le tombeau de nombreux d'entre eux.

"- Bon eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps de lancer les hostilité. Quand pense tu, Izu-chan ?"

Je le fixe et lui fit un sourire ou je fit ressortir mon bonheur et ma joie.

A mon signal, les nouveaux vilain apportent plusieurs morceau de lame aiguiser. J'en saisit une, fine et tranchante. Je tendis mon bras en arrière et me concentrât, activant le One for all.

Puis patientait, Dabi fixait toujours les héros dans les jumelles pour me donnée l'autorisation de lancée.

"- Dit moi mignon petit Izu-chan... dans les futurs héros contre qui tu tes battu a l'usine, il y avait pas un blond avec une paire de lunette rose et un mec chelou avec des bras dans le dos ou il y a des yeux au bout?"

Je hoche légèrement la tête.

"- Dans ce cas... Tu vas faire d'un couteau deux tête. TIRE."

Mon bras parti vers l'avant avec puissance, tellement que la lame m'ouvrit la paume,et j'envoyai celle ci en direction de la fenêtre du bâtiment. Un bruit de verre briser. Puis vint le chant qui berça mon âme au 7eme ciel.

Les cries. Les pleures. Les supplications.

Tout les vilains sur le toit avec nous sautèrent dans le vide et, utilisant leurs pouvoirs, foncèrent vers le bâtiment remplie de héro paniqués.

Il ne resta que Dabi près de moi.

"- Tu ne va pas t'amuser avec les autres Dabi-kun?

\- Je ne suis pas complétement débile. Tu me prend pour qui, je ne suis pas comme ces bleus. Je sais très bien que aucun des nouveau ne reviendrons. On parle d'une congrégation de héros. Les meilleur y sont. Notre but, c'est juste de donnée un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. De leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas ce cacher. Et puis..."

Il se rapproche de moi et vint ce coller le long de mon dos. Il mit une de ses main sur mon bras et remontât en une douce caresse vers ma main sanglante. L'attrapant, il la porta a sa bouche et ce mit a sucer le sang qui coulait. Une fois le surplus de sang lécher, il commença a suturer de ses flammes ma coupure.

Ma douleur, mêler au cries et au combat qui faisait rage quelque rue plus loin m'enivrait. Ma tête dodelinait de droite a gauche, n'arrivant plus a la garder fixe. C'est comme lorsque l'on a un début de malaise. Une chaleur malaisante qui me prend le corps et des bourdonnement au oreilles. Mieux que n'importe quelle drogues.

"- ... je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas me battre..."

La chaleur de son corps contre le mien, et sa bouche le long de ma crie de nos associer couvert par les bruit des attaque. Les hurlement de douleurs de tous. Mon sourire ne disparaissait pas. C'était jouissif. Ainsi que...

"- ... si j'avais la gaule."

...sa bosse dans le creux de mes reins.

Il relâchât ma main qu'il tenait toujours et glissa sa bouche vers mon oreille.

"- Il non plus besoin de nous, et il ne faut pas que l'on ce fassent repérer ici. Si on rentrait. Tomura ma dit qu'il y avait un nouveau sachet remplie a ras bords de petites pilules qui vienne juste de sortir sur le marché des stup. Viens on va s'amuser Izuuuuu-chaannnn."

Et pour me prouver ses dires il me fit un légers roulement de hanche contre mes reins et ce mit a haleter dans le creux de ma mâchoire. J'étais dans un telle état d'extase par l'idée de ses murs maculer du sang des héros et de vilains réunis, par leur voix briser que je sentit a peine Dabi m'entrainer au loin.


	9. Chapter 9

La souffrance d'une espionne

* * *

"- pl.. plus fort... tire plus fort ... Dabi... aaaaaa... oui... "

Je bavait sur le coussin du lit, n'essayant même pas d'avaler ma salive, laissant ma bouche grande ouvert. Mon corps volait dans un monde de coton. La seul chose qui me gardait un minimum conscient de ce qui se passait était la délicieuse chose dure qui bougeais en moi. Ainsi que les paumes brulante de ses grandes mains qui me tenais le poignet dans mon dos. A ma demande, il tira plus violemment sur mes poignets. Mes genoux sur le matelas, il me redressa en me faisant une clés de bras. Mes mains dans le dos, ne pouvant bouger, je planais sous le plaisir que me procurait mon amant. Nos deux corps n'était pas coller a cause de nos bras emprisonner ensembles, mais je réussi a mettre l'arrière de ma tête sur la clavicule de Dabi. J'en voulait plus, tellement plus mais Dabi prend plaisir a me languir.

"- Dabi... pourquoi hannnn... si lentement... hannn ?"

\- Si tu veux que ce soit plus...mmm ... rapide, tu n'a qu'a me supplier. Oh oui supplie... mmmm aaaaa oui ... supplie moi Izuku supplie moi de te prendre plus fort et plus... mmmm... vite."

Il sortie de mon antre et quitta la chambre. Il venait de ... m'abandonner sans que l'un de nous deux ne soit venu. Je sortit du lit, nu et couvert de sueur, les jambes tremblantes et la sensation de vide en moi. Cette sensation était atroce, mon corps se contractait sous le manque, se cambrant involontairement. Je peina a me déplacer, mon corps ne voulant qu'une chose, être comblé. Lorsque j'atteins enfin la porte ouverte de la chambre de Dabi, il était dans le couloir,assis sur un fauteuil. Une cigarette a la bouche, avec un sourire pervers rivée dessus. Toujours nu et toujours dur, il tira une latte sur sa clope en me fixant. Je me rapproche de lui, dans le même état a savoir nu et dur, et lui lance un regard ou, j'espérais, faire passer le sentiment de colère et de frustration qui était en moi. Il se mit debout, pris d'une main mon visage, tenant toujours sa clope de l'autre et me souffla la fumé contenue dans ses poumon en pleine face.

"- Alors petit Izuku que veut tu de moi ?"

Je me mit a sourire sadiquement. Tu veux jouer avec moi la torche, et bien on va jouer.

"- Tans pis, je vais juste attendre que Tomura revienne et je le suplirais de me prendre. Lui au moins , il me défoncera sans s'arrêter jusqu'à se que je m'évanouisse de douleur et de plaisir."

Je vis alors son expression passé de très pervers a très ... colérique. Son visage se décomposait littéralement sous la haine. Comportement très étrange a vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas a ça.

"- Izu-chan tu sais que je t'adore..."

Il lâche mon visage, jette le mégot de sa cigarette consumer sans avoir put en profiter, et m'attrape très doucement les hanche. J'avais l'impression d'être une petite chose fragiles. Dabi est si doux quand il le veut.

"- et que je t'ai toujours trouver plus intéressant..."

Sa main droite remonta lentement le long de mes cote en une infime caresse tandis que sa main gauche se dirigea vers la cambrure de mes reins.

"- ... que la majorités des vilains qui travaille pour Tomura..."

La main sur mes rein descendit sur une de mes fesse et ce mit a la masser et a l'écarter de sa jumelle. Son autre main quand a elle, me caressait les clavicules. Il me poussait lentement jusqu'à ce que le haut de mes cuisse bute contre une sorte de commode qui était dans le couloir.

"- ... Tu sais aussi que si je le pouvait, je ne te partagerais pas avec ce sale gamin qui se prend pour un chef sous prétexte qu'il est le chouchou du grand boss."

Il se servi de la main présente sur mes fesses et me souleva pour me mettre en position assise sur le bois froid de la commode. Il se lova tout contre moi et mis ses mains dans mon dos dans une étreinte chaude et tendre. Je n'y croyait pas. Est ce que Dabi était entrain de me faire une déclaration. Il avait l'air très jaloux et j'avais du mal a en saisir la raison.

"- Mon petit Izu-chan, si tu savais comme ton visage angélique est beau lorsque tu vois les gens souffrir..."

Je sentait sa virilité si dur contre la mienne. Il me serre encore plus, ses mains se mirent a me malaxe puissamment les fesses en faisait mouvoir mon bassin contre le sien. Je perdait peu a peu pied sous la douce torture qu'il m'infligeais.

"- Tes yeux empli de folie me suive dans mon sommeille et ton rire lorsqu'il est mêler au crie de tes victimes me rende plus brulant que mes propre flamme."

Je me sens de plus en plus étrange. Ses paroles semblait remuer quelque chose en moi. Je le sentait m'embrasser et sucé ma peau de part et autre de mon torse. Mes yeux fermé pour mieux apprécier ce qui se passait.

"- Écoute moi petit Izuku, je veut que tu ne sois que a moi et rien qu'a moi. Que ce misérable gosse de Tomura ne te souille plus de son sale pouvoir a faire ses blessures qui cicatrise si mal sur toi. Je veux être le seul a te voir te cambrer et t'entendre gémir. Bordel, je crois que je suis tomber dingue de toi."

Mon corps était parcourt de frisson et de sueurs.

"- Dabi, prend moi, pitier, fais moi tien et prouve moi que tu vaux mieux que Tomura."

Il me souleva d'un coup de la commode et s'enfonça en moi. Il gémissait de plus en plus en s'enfonçant en moi de plus en plus vite. Mon corps partit dans le plaisir et je me sentit au bord de la jouissance. Dabi fit un mouvement avec plus de force et nous fîmes un râle, nous déversant de notre plaisir.

Je faillit m'endormir dans les bras puissant de Dabi mais quelque chose me parut étrange. Une sensation me collait a la peau. C'est comme si... on s'empêchait de faire du bruit. Mais pourtant nous étions les seuls ici. Dabi me fixa, redescendant de l'orgasme a mon regard plus que pensif.

"- Izu...

\- Bon allez Dabi habillons nous et allons vérifier la fiche de plan pour l'attaque que l'on a a exécuter dans quelque jours."

Il m'observât quelque instant avant de soulever les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir a mon comportement plus que bizarre. Il scruta mes pupille.

"- Oui tu a raison, habillons nous."

Je regarda la chaise, devant moi, couverte de corde . Vide. Ou du moins...

Je pris de la poudre colorer dans un sac et en projetât sur la chaise.

... on aurait pu le croire.

Une forme se dessinât sur la chaise. Une forme féminine. Une forme transparente.

Je lui passit un t-shirt sans pour autant mettre les manches. Dabi mit une de ses main dans mon dos, ne passant pas sous le tissu. Puis il s'aprochat de la chaise et écrasa sa clope sur un des seins qui apparaissait sous le vêtement. Un crie se fit entendre dans le sous-sol du café. Je me decalla un peu, allant chercher un table mécanique en métal comme celle que l'on peut trouver dans les hospitals. La forme transparente frémis en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur la table. La chaise bougais comme si la personne dessus essayait par tout les moyens de se libérer.

"- Alors Dabi, si je me souviens bien, tu a dit que tu adorais voir mon visage quand je faisait souffrir les gens n'est ce pas?"

Il eu un immense sourire sadique et je vit qu'il porta sa main a son entrejambe.

Je vais te montrer tout ce que tu aime chez moi Dabi, et crois moi que tu va adorer

"- Pitier Mido-chan, je t'en supplie, nan, tu ne peut pas me faire du mal. Rappelle toi, nous sommes amis, je t'en prie, réveille toi. Nan pourquoi tu approche sa de moi nan pitier nan je... je t'en prie nan NAN AAAAAAAAA..."


	10. Chapter 10

Blessure d'un combat non prévu

* * *

Cela fait 2 bonne semaines depuis l'envoi expresse de ce qu'il restait de "l'espionne".

Deux semaine assez calme. Mais voila il y a de nouveau un problème de taille.

Je m'ennuie. Encore.

Himiko est partie je ne sais ou pour faire je ne sais qu'oi.

Il y a deux jours, Tomura et Dabi se sont violemment disputer et Black Mist ma dit de ne pas m'en mêler.

En parlant de Dabi, depuis la fois dans le couloir, il me colle tout le temps. Et Tomu-chan lui, ne me parle presque plus, sauf pour me donner les ordres de mission. Et quand mes douleur me prend, c'est Dabi qui me fournit mes cachets. Quand mon envie de blessure est trop grande, c'est Dabi qui brule et blesse ma peau, mais il me soigne toujours après. Les blessures qu'il m'inflige sont... belles. Elles forment des grande arabesques sur mon corps, tel des tatouages, couvrant mes jambes, mon dos et mon torse. J'ai l'impression d'être marquer de sa signature. Et putain que j'aime sa. La peau me tiraille de part en part. Douce sensation qui soulage ma douleur.

Je m'ennuie.

Pas de massacre. Pas de combats. Pas de Himiko. Pas de crie. Pas de pleures.

Je m'ennuie.

Le café est peu rempli. Black Mist me servit un immense chocolat chaud. Les clients parlait gaiment de leur mauvais coups. Vols a la tire, agressions, cambriolage et j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Je m'ennu...

BBAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM

Une puissante explosion fit voler en éclats la vitre et la porte. Du verre et du bois partir dans tout les sens. Les clients du bar se redressent tous et chargent les personnes qui avait profiter de l'effet de surprise. Des héros. Des putains de héros dans le café. Les héros entrèrent a une vitesse folle et se jetèrent sur les vilains .

"- Merde"

J'esquivit une nouvelle explosion venant du blond mais celui ci semblait m'avoir pris pour cible.

 **Comme toujours, comme a l'époque, toujours moi qui recevait ses explosions.**

Je passit au dessus du comptoir, et fonça vers le sous sol, la ou il y aurait plus de place pour manœuvrer. Avec un bref coup d'œil derrière moi, je vit les jeune héros me suivre. Les héros pro eux se débattaient avec les vilains plus puissant. En arrivant dans le sous sol, je me place rapidement sur le coter de l'ouverture. Une personne apparut dans l'encadrement et d'un coup de poing. La personne vola dans le mur sous l'impact mais ma main craqua un peu.

La douleur n'était pas forte mais dérangeante. Mon bras encore tendu dans l'effort se prit une décharge électrique qui engourdit mes nerfs. Mon bras endormi tomba le long de mon corps, inutilisable.

 **Inutile comme toi sale nerd.**

Ma tête commençait a me lancé. Je fit un bond de plusieurs mettre pour me reculer. Le héro électrique fonça sortir son compagnon du mur ou il était encastré. Je suis seul contre eux. Et Himiko qui n'est pas en ville, Ça fait chier, elle se serait vraiment bien amuser.

Je suis immobile et tien l'épaule de mon bras paralysé avec ma main valide. Un héros est en face de moi . Celui que j'ai envoyer dans le décor n'a même pas une égratignure alors que le mur était a moitier défoncer, des morceaux de béton au sol et des tuyaux tordu et briser figé dedans, et se durcit le corps comme pour ce préparer a un autre choc.

"- J'adore ton alter, je peut te frapper autant que je veux sans que tu prenne des dégât, mais dit moi il y a une limite de temps ou ..."

Je fis un pas vers lui et il se recule instinctivement. Tu parle d'un héros. Les héros, les vrais, ceux qui sont jouissif a torturé sont ceux qui ne recule devant rien ni personne.

"-... une limite de dégât que ton corps peut supporter ?"

Alors que j'allais faire un nouveau pas en sa direction, le blond électrique me renvoya une décharge. Ceci étant, son pouvoir semblait peu précis et donc peu difficile a esquiver.

"- Tu est jaloux que je m'occupe de ton pote et pas de toi le taser sur patte ?

\- Bordel mais reprend toi Midoriya, tu a envoyer Kirishima dans le mur, tu aurai pu le tuer, tu t'en rend compte ?"

Je le regarde dans les yeux puis baisse ma tete pour fixer ma main endormie.

"- J'aurais pu le tuer, oui, je.. je m'en rend compte."

Je releva la tête vers le blond et le rouge qui me fixait comme s'ils étaient surprit. Puis ils se permire un sourire. Sérieusement ces héros sont idiot ou quoi?

"- Midoriya ?

\- J'aurai pu le tuer...

\- Ca va allez mon pote, ya pas de mal, on sait tous que tu n'y ai pour rien, allez reviens avec nous."

Et la, leurs sourire rassuré disparurent au fur et a mesure que le mien grandissait de façon tordu et fou.

"- ... mais je me suis louper, je n'y suis pas aller assez fort. Allez Kiri-kunnnnn, hihihi, reviens que je recommence, mais promis je vais faire mieux et la tu mourra. Mais avant..."

Mon bras récupéra ses nerf et je pu le bouger, enfin. Je me déplaça d'un coup vers le blond électrique sans qu'il est eu le temps de bouger. Son camarade n'eus que le temps de lui hurler dessus.

"- DENKI BARRE TOI VITE."

Mais il avait hurler trop tard. Le corps de l'anguille électrique vola dans le pièce et s'empala dans les tuyaux briser. Je le regarda mettre une de ses main a la bouche et ensuite la regarder, couverte de sang. Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ne fut pas sa voix qui en sortit. Ce fut son sang.

Le rouge se jeta sur son camarade.

"- Denki non RESTE EVEILLER NAN DENKI BORDEL."

Je le trouvais splendide ainsi. Le blond de ses cheveux sali de poussière de béton. Ses yeux se révulsant légèrement et laisser apparaitre la douleur ainsi que des larme,tendis qu'il perdait progressivement connaissance . J'aime les larmes. Elle sont si belle mais je me suis toujours demander si les miennes était aussi belle lorsque j'étais faible. Sa bouche et son nez laissant rechaper de léger ruisseaux de liquide carmin. De sa gorge, ses bras et son torse sortait les pointes briser des tubes. Il était si beau ainsi dans son sang et sa souffrance. On aurait dit un papillon épingler dans un sublime cadre de béton. Mon corps ce chauffais et un rire m'echapa. Si Himiko aurait été la, elle serait entrain de courir partout pour trouver le meilleur angle pour le mitrailler de photo avec son portable. Le rouge, lui était, tremblant entrain d'hurler des appelles au secours, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne sauver son ami, tout en essayant de vérifier son pouls.

Je m'approcha du héro restant mais fut projeter violemment dans la pièce. Encore assommer, j'entendis des crie et des pleures. Pourquoi les gens pleurent ? Ils doivent être subjuguer par la splendeur qui se dégage de leur ami mort. Je suis sur que leur larmes sont aussi belles que celles du cadavre. Je me redressit tant bien que mal et avant d'avoir put faire le moindre geste, je fut attacher avec des sparadrap résistant a un héro. Mes jambes tanguais encore et mes oreille sifflait, sous la puissance de l'explosion qui m'avait envoyer valser.

"- Je vais avoir mal a la tête. Je commence a avoir mal a la tête. Je hais avoir mal a la tête. Tu sa parce que vous êtes venu chez nous. Je vous ferais pleurer encor plus."

Je forcit sur mon corps avec mon alter et commença a déchirer mes entraves. Un de mes bras se dégagea et j'attrapai le ruban a pleine main.

"- HANTA FAIT ATTENTION"

Je tire brusquement le héro vers moi au moment ou deux filles me lancent une attaque combiner.

Tout ce que je vit avant de m'évanouir fut une boule de liquide s'éclater sur mon torse encore coincer dans mon entrave de ruban.

Tout ce que je sentit avant de perdre conscience fut l'odeur recourante semblable a de la bile du liquide éjecter sur moi. Ainsi que celle de la chaire bruler par l'acide et par ... les flammes ?

Tout ce dont je me souviens fut des crie, de la chaleur, de la douleur et le noir qui envahis mon esprit.


	11. Chapter 11

Retraite au labo et inconscience

* * *

Il fait noir. Ou suis je ?

Je dois être mort. La mort est venue me prendre plus vite que ce que je pensait. Je pensait que je pourrai finir ce que j'avais a faire avant de la rencontrer, mais il en a été décider autrement. J'aurais tellement voulut faire de chose avant de mourir. J'aurais voulu faire l'amour avec Dabi-kun une dernière fois, ya pas a dire, depuis qu'il ma avouer en quelque sorte qu'il ne voulait pas me partager il a été très présent pour moi. Petit câlin, embrassade, mauvais regard noir sur les clients qui me mataient sans vergogne, ballade avec en bonus quelques larcins, déconnade sous stupéfiant et surtout, de la bonne baise avec ma prise de cachets. Et ce qui me plaisait le plus, mais que jamais au grand jamais je n'avouerais, c'était qu'avec lui, contrairement a Tomura, je ne me suis pas réveiller seul ou le peu de fois j'avais un petit mots pour m'informer de la raison de son absence. C'est bête et niais, surtout pour un méchant mais j'aimais beaucoup ça. Sans parler de ses coup et brulure, ses jeux sadique, ses derniers n'ayant pas le même impact sur moi que ceux de Tomu-chan, mais qui était un vrais délice. Rien que de penser a sa façon de m'attraper les cheveux en me susurrant des chose sale a l'oreille pendant nos rapport pourrais me donner la gaule si je n'était pas mort .

J'aurais voulu me défouler avec Himiko, jouant au chat mortuaire dans le cimetière de la ville une dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas son pareille pour récupéré les meilleurs ADN avec les meilleur alters sur les cadavres en décomposition permettant au chef de faire de splendide expérience sur les noumus. Himiko, j'aurai voulu te dire a qu'elle point tu comptait pour moi tel la sœur que je n'avait jamais eu. J'aurais voulu qu'on continue a dévaliser les personne dans les ruelles sombres et humide comme la fois ou nous somme allez en boite. Tu avais le don de me surprendre a chaque massacres, de part une nouvelle technique de torture ou par la façon dont tu vidait tes ennemie de leur sang. Ton visage maculer de liquide rouge traçant de fine marque sur ta peau et ton sourire tordu de folie a toujours été ta plus belle facette. J'aurais du lui montrer a quelle point elle été importante pour moi avant de mourir.

J'aurais voulu féliciter Black Mist pour ses délicieuse boissons. Comment ce type réussi a faire de si bonnes boissons dans un café fictif ou il y a une machine a café défectueuse, de la drogue dans les réserves, un frigo qui va sans dire ne fonctionne que peu et dont les revenue sont plus que médiocre donc café et autre type de denrées plus que médiocre au niveau de la qualité ? Black Mist a toujours été de bon conseil et d'une oreille confidente pour les vilains les plus jeune. Je pence que comme moi, beaucoup le voyait comme un père de substitution. J'aurais du lui dire que beaucoup ne le voyait pas juste comme un simple portail, comme une simple porte de raccourcie pour ce déplacer discrètement. J'aurai aimer qu'il le sache mais je suis mort avant.

J'aurais aimer me faire mettre a mal par le pouvoir de Tomura une dernière fois. La douleur de ma peau se détruisant me manque même si Dabi me fait tout, absolument tout ce que je lui demande en sévices. J'aurais aimer savoir de quoi ils parlaient ensemble la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas réussi a m'enlever de la tête qu'il parlait de moi. J'aurai aimer voir Tomura réaliser son rêve. Mais je suis mort avant d'avoir pu réaliser le mien. Ayant le même but que lui.

La mort du symbole de paix. La mort d'All Might. La mort de l'image même de la lumière dans ce monde si sombre.

Il avait tant d'idée pour cette mort dont il rêvait. Il avait imaginer tellement d'exécutions sur le symbole de paix. Étranglement, éviscération, décapitation, démembrement, ... le tout devant la vue du monde. Que le monde entier pleure la perte de leur sauveur. Que leur larmes de peur et de désespoir se mêlent au sang des héro imbibant le sol du champ de bataille. Que leur supplication se mêlent au son des cries vibrant dans l'air tel la résonance d'un chant funeste. Chantant la fin.

La fin d'une époque, d'un mythe, d'une légende.

La mort est d'un ennuie quand il ne s'agit pas de celle des autres.

Mon corps est lourd. Je ressent une brulure qui me dévore les chairs comme si mon corps fondait lentement, ce liquéfiant. Je ressent une douleur sourde dans ma tête comme si elle allait exploser, comme si on la compresse tel une pastèque jusqu'à l'implosion. Je ressent des picotement dans mes jambes et mes bras. Je ressent ... je ressent ...JE RESSENT ...

Si je ressent c'est que je ... ne suis pas...mort.

Un mort ne ressent rien.

Et si je ne suis pas mort... cela veut dire...

Je sentit mes traits ce tirer en une grimace semblable a un sourire.

... que le jeu n'ait pas finit.

Je sent une légère caresse tel un effleurement sur la peau de ma joue. Tel une plume volant sur une brise.

"- Tu dois te réveiller mon mignon Izu-chan. Himiko est triste sans toi et Tomura est en rogne contre les héro ce qui veut dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu loupe les représailles. Elles promettent d'être sanglante. Et puis..."

Je ressent une légère pression sur mes lèvres et ouvre difficilement les yeux qui papillonnent du a une lumière trop vive. Une ombre devant moi se redresse et le temps que ma vision se mette d'appoint, une voix a mon oreille susurra :

"- ... je ne veut pas que tu parte, jamais, tu m'est tellement cher, même si je ne le te dirais pas très souvent."

Ma vision bien remise en place, je vois a coter de moi Dabi qui se redresse.

Je regarde un peu partout essayant de me repérer. Je suis sur une table d'opération en acier plus que vieillotte au vue des marques de rouilles. Il y a des piles entières de paperasse qui sont étaler sur des petites tables pliante acheter a bas prix. La lumière des néons étaient agressive pour la rétine. L'odeur de produit médicamenteux et de ... formol.

Cette odeur, je savais ou je l'avais déjà sentit. Le labo.

Je fixe mon regard sur le dos de Dabi qui se tenait a l'encadrure de la porte.

Il se décala et je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre se qu'il m'arrivait que je reçu un violent choc du au poids de la personne s'étant jeter sur moi. Je gémis quand une douleur ce fit sentir a mon torse. Dabi s'aprochat de moi, attrapa la personne qui semblait vouloir se transformer en sangsue, et l'éloigna de mon corps meurtrie. Des cheveux blond, de longue canine, un regard sadique quoique baigner de larmes, je reconnue Himiko. Elle pleurais.

"- Izu-chan, j'ai eu si peur. J'ai crue que tu ne te réveillerais pas. Me refais pas un coup pareille.

\- Désoler Himiko. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois."

Elle sortit de la poigne de Dabi et me fit un câlin tout en évitant de s'appuyer sur mon torse. Puis elle partit a toute vitesse. Mon amant se mit a coter de moi et me souleva le maillot que j'avais.

Ce qui était étrange c'est que je ne me souvenait pas avoir mis ce t-shirt.

Des lèvres se posèrent sur mon front coupant court a mes début de réflexions.

"- C'est moi qui tes mis tes vêtements. Tu a eu une grosse blessure pendant le combat et je tes récupérer avant que les héros ne puissent te mettre a mort.

\- J'ai mal."

Il releva mon haut et je put voir l'ampleur des dégât. Mon torse était marquée d'une immense brulure suintante. Une brulure. Mais elle était d'une laideur abject. Rien a voir avec les splendides arabesques des douces brulures de son tendre amant. Celle ci était moche. Une vil brulure. Une brulure... a l'acide.

Dabi me caressa tendrement la tête et je sentit son inquiétude a mon sujet.

"- Je vais prévenir Tomura de ton réveil, et je te promet que notre vengeance sur les héros sera sans doute merveilleuse."


	12. Chapter 12

La naissance d'un plan menant a la fin

* * *

Il fallut du temps pour que je soit sur pied, apte a me battre.

La blessure sur mon torse avait été soigné par Himiko et Dabi. Le pus avait arrêter de couler de la cicatrice bruler et la peau avait cesser de ce déchirer a tout vas. La douleur n'était plus trop présente sauf si j'appuyais trop intensément dessus. Mais je me vengerais.

Je m'assit au coter de Dabi. Tomura avait appeler tous les vilains de notre alliance pour faire le point. Lors du combat qui avait eu lieu dans le café, il y a maintenant une semaine, beaucoup d'entre nous étaient tomber, mort ou blesser grièvement, sous l'assaut des héros. Les survivants qui n'avait put se sauver se retrouvèrent derrière les barreau de la plus sécuriser des prison du pays. Nous n'étions plus très nombreux, une vingtaine a tout au plus. En plus de Brainless et de cinq de ses congénères. Mais les héros avaient aussi perdu un bon nombres de leur effectifs. Nombreux sont ceux qui on périrent sous les coups de Brainless et brulèrent face a Dabi. Quand a moi j'avais éliminer le héro blond électrique.

Nous avons aussi perdu le café, notre maison, et toute nos affaire qui avait du être mis sous sceller pour l'enquête. Quand j'y pense, je me dit que ce qui me manquera le plus, ce n'est n'y la poudre blanche qui me faisait voir le monde haut en couleur, n'y encore mais cachets contre la douleur qui me faisait me sentir si bien. Pas plus que les nombreux cahiers de sa bibliothèque, même si cela me fit un léger pincement au cœur de me dire que les inspecteur pourront y liront ma faiblesse d'autant. Non ce que je ne pouvait avaler, c'est que les héro s'en soit pris a notre maison, notre lieu de vie. Mon lieu de vie. Mon lieu ou je vivait avec l'homme de mes nuit... et peu être aussi de ma vie même si je ne l'avouerais pas mais je ne pouvait nier le fait que ... putain j'étais dingue de Dabi. De ses grande mains caressante, de son corps ou la bicoloriter était de mise. Sa peau blanche et ses marque violacer. Je nais pas pourquoi mais quand je vois c'est deux couleur si différente sur son corps.. sur son visage, ... vers ses yeux... Bref il faut que je me calme un peu. Dire que nous avions eu la politesse de ne jamais attaquer dans les foyers. Après tout, je connais beaucoup d'adresses chez les héros de la classe de la filière héroïque. J'aurais put les tuer pendant leurs sommeilles, eux et leurs familles. Mais j'ai un minimum de respect et de moral. Pas eux. Les héros sont venue chez nous, j'aurais su, je les aurait déjà tous fait égorger par Himiko chez eux. Je me vengerais.

La réunion est terminer depuis deux bonne heure et je me suis enfermer dans une des nombreuses pièces de notre labo secret. Je tourne en rond tel un animal en cage, cherchant une idée. Une légère odeur de cigarette me parvint au narines. Dabi. J'ouvre la porte et il est la, assit a même le sol a coter de la porte dans le long couloir desservant les salles de notre cachette. Il ne fait pas un geste en ma direction, occuper a consommer son plaisirs fumant. Je m'avachit sans aucune délicatesse a ses coter. Il inspire un grand coup sur la cigarette, tourne la tête vers moi en m'attrapant le visage de sa main libre, s'approche de mes lèvres et m'expire la fumée nocive du tabac tendrement a ma bouche légèrement ouverte. Dans son regard, je vit tant de chose. De l'amour. De la passion. De l'envie... Oui, beaucoup d'envie. Un frisson me glissa le long des vertèbres, me donna une sensation de chaleur. Je fit une légère avance de la tête et m'emparai délicatement de ses lèvres assécher par la nicotine. Nos corps se raprochis et s'enlacèrent, mais au moment ou on allait passer doucement a quelque chose de plus chaleureux, une voix se fit entendre.

"- Izu-channnnnnnnnnn.

\- Himiko ne hurle pas ainsi, les autres ont besoins de calme pour se reposer.

\- Oui je sais Izuku mais je voulais te parler."

Je me blotti donc entre les grandes jambes de mon amant et m'installe tout contre son torse légèrement musclé. Il mit ses bras autour de moi et plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et Himiko, elle, se mit le dos au mur devant nous.

"- Si tu savais comme je suis en colère, j'aurais du être la pour me battre moi aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas voyons ...

\- Mais j'aurais dut être la pour vous, vous êtes ma seul famille.

\- Himiko ...

\- Je suis tellement désoler Izu-chan, vraiment désoler.

\- Sa suffit arête de t'excuser ainsi."

Elle fit une mine boudeuse. La pauvre avait vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir de n'avoir pu être présente lors de l'attaque.

\- Je te jure que je vais les dépecer doucement mais surement. Je vais les tuer un par un, leur faire manger leur globe oculaire, leur..."

Je n'écoutait plus. Himiko était parti dans de longues, très longue explication de torture divers et varier dont elle a le secret. Une tendre caresse se fit sentir dans mon dos et je me sentait partir dans un délicieux sommeil dans les bras chaud et rassurant de l'homme derrière moi, bercer par le discourt sans fin de Himiko.

Dire qu'elle m'avait quasiment tout appris et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu me voir a l'œuvre. Que se soit a l'usine lors de la décapitation du nain. Ou bien a la torture de la fille invisible, ce qui est très bête elle aurait adorer. Elle aurait glousser a la vue des nombreuses tortures qu'il lui avait affligé. Et puis au final, elle n'avait pas pus voir le magnifique tableau qu'offrait le blond, empaler sur les tubes sortit du mur en béton défoncer. Elle n'avait pu se réjouir du sang et des larme de ce dernier avec en prime les cries de tristesse et de désespoir du rouge a son chevet alors que le blond donnait son dernier souffle. Elle avait tous louper...

 **Elle n'avait... pas vu...**

 **Elle n'avait...**

Un sourire me dévora lentement le visage.

 **Elle n'avait pas vue... pas participer...**

Himiko se tut, arrêtant son monologue, me fixant avec un air surpris tandis que dans mes yeux une lueur malsaine avait du prendre place.

 **Elle n'avais pas combattu.**

Un rire fou me prit, dans les bras de Dabi qui avait stopper ses caresse a mes convulsions.

Mon rire se répercuta sur les mur du couloir ou nous nous trouvions, formant un echo resonant dans tous le bâtiment.

 **Himiko n'avait pas été vue par les héros...**

Plusieurs porte du couloir s'ouvrirent et certains vilains sortirent leurs tête dans notre directions, se demandant d'où pouvais provenir le rire qui aurai pu figer de stupeur et d'effroi le diable en personne.

 **... ils ne connaissait rien d'elle...**

Je me redressât lentement et mit mes mains devant mon visage, le couvrant de sorte que seul mes yeux soit visible entre mes doigt légèrement écarter. Dans le regard des vilains s'agglutinant autour de moi et de mes deux comparse je pu voir de l'interrogation mais surtout de la joie. Une joie néfaste et mauvaise.

 **... elle ne s'était jamais montré a eux mais...**

Je relâchât mon visage, bascula ma tête en arrière et rie a gorge déployer.

 **... sa ne saurait tarder.**


	13. Chapter 13

Un piège, un esprit malade

* * *

POINT DE VUE EXTÉRIEUR:

Une enveloppe.

D'un rouge sang.

Une lettre sur papier noir.

Écrite de mots argenter.

Une simple invitation.

Une invitation pour la fin.

Une invitation pour la mort.

Tous en avait reçu.

All might, Bakugo, Uraraka, Iida, Asui, Kirishima, Todoroki pere et fils, Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Tokoyami, Jiro, Present Mic, Eraserhead ...

Héros les plus puissant et élèves les plus apte a devenir des important dans un avenir proche.

Tous reçurent une invitation pour ce qui devais être le combat final.

Le combat ou les plus fort des vilains se battront contre les plus puissant héros.

Le combat ou tout ce joue.

L'avenir.

Chaque camps se préparais du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mise a jour de l'équipement, amélioration et réparation des accessoire permettant de booster les alters. Mise en place de tactiques de défenses et de d'attaques. Les représentants de l'espoir s'arme de courage.

Aiguisage des armes, choix des meilleur combinaison possible pour les coups sournois. Revu du plan initial. Les représentent de la soif d'un nouveau monde s'arme de folie.

Puis le départ vers la zone funeste ou tout va ce jouer.

Dans une plaine,au milieux de la foret, loin de la ville.

La soirée s'anoncais. Le ciel flamboyais de couleur pourpre et rose. Le grand soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel. Une groupe se rassemblait vers le centre de la plaine. La tension se sentait dans l'air. La pression et la peur était omniprésente dans les yeux du groupe de Héros. Mais pour certains ont pouvait aussi y lire l'angoisse et même de la haine.

Plus que quelque minute avant l'arriver des méchants.

Un immense portail de voluptés noir s'ouvrit a une bonne dizaine de mètre du groupe. Tous eurent un léger mouvement de recule, se mettant sur la défensive.

Des formes en sortirent. Puis on put distinguer Tomura. Suivit de Dabi, rejoint de Brainless et de ses congénère a la peau noir. Puis un jeune garçon au cheveux vert apparut et ce plaça devant le détenteur de feu qui mis ses bras autour de son torse dans une douce étreinte. Tout les jeunes Héros se figèrent a la vue du garçon qui abordait un sourire presque... tendre en réponse a ce doux enlacement.

Midoryia Izuku.

Cible a éliminer, a enfermer comme les autres ou...

Des larmes s'échaperent des yeux de certains.

... a sauver.

Le chef des vilains s'exclamât:

"- Chers Héros, je doit dire que je suis surpris que vous n'avait pas fuit pour votre vie. Peut être êtes vous courageux... ou totalement stupides va savoir. Mais je vais vous faire un beau cadeau en guise de bienvenue dans ce lieu qui serra votre tombe. Je suis sur que vous allez énormément apprécier surtout toi."

Il pointa du doigt le symbole de la paix avec un sourire glacial.

"- Après tout je suis sur que tu sera heureux de le récupérer... HAHAHAHAHAHA."

L'homme de fumée noir ouvrit un portail au coter de Dabi et Izuku.

Ce dernier se libéra des bras du plus grand avec, toujours au lèvres, ce doux sourire qui... se transformait petit a petit en un rictus sadique.

Il plonges son bras dans le portail et tira avec force sur quelque chose.

Sur quelqu'un.

Lorsque Izuku eu finit de sortir la personne du passage couleur nuit, il l'attrapa par la cheveux pour redresser son visage au yeux des Héros.

Héros qui écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris, la situation leur échappais totalement.

A genoux, uniquement redresser par la poigne dans ses cheveux sale de poussières et de sang.

Devant eux, se trouvais un jeune homme inconscient vêtu d'une tenue reconnaissable entre mille.

Une tenue verte au masque affichant un large sourire et a la capuche ressemblant a deux petite oreilles de lapin. Tenue qui semblait avoir subit des assaut violent, déchirer de part en part. Le vert habituellement si beau du tissu était terne, noircie par endroit du a une exposition au flamme, imbiber de sang sécher qui teintait le vêtement a plus des trois quart de sa superficie, poussiéreuse et masque qui donnait le sourire blanc était fissurer et tacher de sang lui aussi si bien que, au lieu de l'effet rassurant et chou qu'il donnait a une époque, maintenant donnait un air terrifiant comme les crocs sanglant d'un animal. L'une des deux oreilles, si on peut apeller ça ainsi, de la capuche était a moitier arracher et pendait lamentablement, retenue par un malheureux bout de tissus.

Et dans la tenue si abimer se trouvais un garçon qui était dans un état avoisinant celui de sa tenu.

Le corps meurtrie de coupures multiple, de plaies suintantes, de marques, de griffures, d'hématome en tout genre que l'on pouvait voir par les déchirure de sa tenue.

Son visage poussiéreux au possible afficher un air douloureux malgrer son inconscience. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendu et du sang sécher était étaler sur son menton. Sa joue était limite violacer et de larges cernes indiquais son état de fatigue. Ses paupières fermer par l'état comateux. Les Héros de sa génération savait que derrière ses paupières se trouvait deux yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude rempli de douceur et de gentillesse. Ses cheveux noir vert etait griser de dépôt de terre comme si il avait passer des semaine a même le sol d'un cachot malodorant.

Les héros ne purent que voir devant eux, sans rien comprendre de la situation actuelle, une personnes qu'il connaissait tous.

Un ami.

Un confident.

Un camarade de classe.

Un soutien sentimental.

Un précieux élèves.

Un fils adoptif.

Un amant de quelque instant.

Un rire prit violemment le chef au nombreuse mains.

"- MON DIEU QUE J'AIME VOIR VOS VISAGE SI CHOQUER HAHAHAHAH ALLEZ AVOUEZ QUE VOUS NE VOUS Y ATTENDEZ PAS HAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Devant eux se tenait un Izuku.

Enfin deux Izuku.

L'un tenant fermement l'autre de sa poigne de fer.

Un au regard plus que sadique promettant une souffrance infini et un totalement ensanglanter et surement torturer pendant des heure avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ou il se trouvais maintenant.

"- Je me doit de faire les présentations il me semble. Voici Himiko..."

Il se plaça derrière le Midoryia au sourire malsain qui semblait fondre. Non en fait c'était comme si une seconde peau fondait.

"- ... n'est elle pas merveilleuse avec son pouvoir."

La peau fondu disparut et laissa place a une jeune fille au cheveux blond. La lueur dans ses yeux or était de la méchanceté a l'état pur et de son sourire naquit deux canine légèrement proéminente.

"- Oh mais je vois bien que vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre alors je vais vous expliquer un peu plus en détail. Elle peut prendre l'apparence d'autre personnes, c'est génial nan. Je vous entend déjà dire ' pourquoi avoir garder notre ami en vie ' et bien c'est que mort il ne nous aurais pas aussi bien servit. Mmmm vos têtes déconfite me font penser que vous êtes totalement idiot et que vous n'avez vraiment rien capter. Montre leurs Himiko."

A ses mot la dénommer Himiko tira brutalement sur la tête du petit vert devant elle. Les héros purent ainsi voir son cou, ravager de nombreuse marque noir comme des trou faite par une seringue a grosse aiguille. Et la il furent choquer. La blonde ouvrit largement la bouche laissant ses deux canine saillante au vue de tous et les planta durement dans le cou de garçon. Du sang se mis a couler le long de la peau de ce dernier et tous purent voir son corps tressauter légèrement a plusieurs reprise. Ils entendirent tous la plainte déchirante de son râle de douleur et de sa respiration saccader par la position inconfortable que sa nuque prenait.

La fille se mit alors a se transformer progressivement son visage pale se parât de tache de rousseur, sa blondeur se noircit prenant des reflet vert foncer et ses yeux or s'assombrir pour virer au vert tel deux émeraude. Puis son corps changea, sa poitrine disparut et sa musculature évolua. Personne ne bougea pendant tous le processus.

Devant eux se trouvaient maintenant deux Izuku.

Dans le regard des gentils on pouvais lirent beaucoup de réflexion. Si Izuku qui les avait tant fais souffrirent n'était que cette fille avec une peau de Deku alors,... certains laissèrent des larme de joie s'échapper, Deku , leur Deku n'avait pas sombrer dans la folie. Il n'était qu'un malheureux otage qui servaient de réserve de sang a cette vampire morpho-changante. Le jeune garçon gémis et releva difficilement la tête. La main d'Himiko toujours fermement agripper a sa tête, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un moment pour s'habituer.

"- Tiens je cois que votre camarade est enfin réveiller."

La fausse Izuku reprit forme normal et de sa main envoya la tête de Deku se prendre le sol avec force. Elle releva alors le vert qui saignait du nez, le regard confus. On voyait qu'il peinait a garder conscience.

"- Allons ma petite Himiko, ne l'abime pas plus. Il a été déjà assez amocher comme ça pendant son séjour chez nous. Allez rend leurs le gamins que l'on puissent se débarrasser des formaliser et après on les massacres tous.

-Quel dommage, je ne vais plus pouvoir jouer avec toi Izu-channnnn."

Elle claqua des doigts et Brainless se mit derrière l'otage. De sa grande main noir, il enserra par derrière le torse de petit vert et le souleva comme si c'était une plume. Tous les Héros se mirent en position de défense. Et virent Deku être lancer dans leur direction. Ils se fit arrêter dans son vol planer par un immense mur de glace ou était poser une montagne de coussin épais.

Momo eu juste le temps de remettre convenablement son uniforme de Héro que Todoroki s'était déjà propulser grâce a la glace sous ses pied pour rattraper le plus petit avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol de la adultes se mirent autour des plus jeunes regrouper auprès de Todoroki et d'Izuku. Tandis que des larmes de joie coulait a flots des yeux de nombreux élèves, sauf certains qui ne purent s'empêcher de d'exprimer le soulagement sur les trait de leur visage. Deku était la, certes affaiblit, blesser et confus, mais il était de nouveau la parmi eux. Leur ami était auprès d'eux, en sécurité. Son corps couvert de marques des sévices qu'il avait subit durant sont enfermement était dans les bras de Todoroki qui le serrait contre lui, comme de peur qu'il ne disparaisse sous ses yeux. Le vert avait grand peine a maintenir le rythme de sa respiration. Ses yeux bougeais de droite a gauche ayant du mal a encrée son regard sur un point fixe.

Personne ne bougeais dans la plaine.

Les vilains était toujours a leurs place et n'avait rien fait comme geste d'approche ou d'attaque. Ils ne faisaient qu'observer les retrouvailles entres jeune gens. Un mauvais sourire au lèvres.

Izuku observit les visage de ses amis et se permis un petit sourire reconnaissant.

"- Désoler, je n'ai pas pu ... les empêcher de ... je suis vraiment navré ... je .. je ..."

Il papillonna des yeux quelque instant semblant essayait de ne pas sombrer de nouveau.

All might se raprochat du groupe en marche arrière et s'abaissât au niveau de son apprenti.

"- Midoryia mon garçon est ce que tout va bien ?

\- All .. All Might .. je .. je doit vous ... dire quelque... quelque chose..."

Le symbole de paix pris Izuku des bras de Todoroki.

"- Faite attention... c'est un piege... il ont ... argggg ... un plan contre vous... faite bien attention surtout... il ont dit ... que vous ne verrez pas demain... car vous serais mort... cette nuit."

Izuku parlait avec difficulté et respirais mal. Il n'en pouvait plus et semblait a bout de force. Il continua a répéter encore et encore qu'il y avait un piége tandis que sa voix s'éteignait progressivement. Sombrant de nouveau dans un lourd sommeille.

All might se releva avec le vert dans ses bras musclés et le tendit a Tenya.

"- Tu est le plus rapide de tous. Je veux que tu emmènent vite Midoryia a l'abri car il risque d'y avoir du grabuge dans pas longtemps ici et cela risque de lui être fatal s'il reçoit encore des dommage. Assure toi qu'il soit assez loin de la zone et une fois installer dans un endroit sur reviens vite auprès de nous. Tu a compris jeune homme?

\- Oui monsieur."

Il récupéra Deku dans c'est bras et ce mis en position. De la fine fumée blanche, signe de la chauffe accélérer de ses moteurs, sortir du bas de ses jambe. Et tel une flèche, il partit a toute allure avec dans ses bras son ami.

Les Héros se retournèrent tous face au groupe de vilains. Dans chaque camps, chacun amorçait leur pouvoirs, se préparant au choc d'alters.

La tension était si palpable que si des citoyens aurai été présent, il en aurait eu la nausée tant l'air était saturer.

Tomura regarda All Might.

"- Mon cher symbole, j'espère que tu apprécie les dernière minute de ta vie si gênante car s'en ai bientôt finit de toi. Les Héros ne sont que des chiens du gouvernement. Vous ne sauvez des vie qui s'il y a de l'argent a coter mais si se n'ai pas un ordre de mission alors vous ne vous occuper pas de ceux qui souffre. J'ai toujours attendu des Héros mais nan pas d'ordre de mission pour sauver un pauvre gamin comme moi. Vous me dégouter, heureusement que All for one était la lui au moins, pas un putain de Héros égoïste lui. Tu vas mourir et tu souffrira énormément avant de rendre ton dernier souffle. Je veux que tu sache que je te promet plusieurs étape. Premièrement tu sera surpris et tu n'en croira pas tes oreilles. Deuxièmement Tu vas souffrir mais pas trop juste histoire que tu ne me mette pas trop de bâton dans les roues. Troisièmement, tu pleura car peu d'entre vous survivrons a cette nuit mais je tien a préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui a choisit ceux qui s'en sortirons. Et cinquièmement, je me permettrait moi même de te tuer. Je me suis réserver cette honneur. Et la meilleur dans tous sa tu veux savoir ? C'est cette espoir que tu a. Cette espoir qui va te tuer, C'est ..."

Il fit un sourire qui figea tous les Héros présent en enlevant la main détacher de son visage et en la portant a son cœur.

"- ... se en quoi tu crois qui va te tuer. Tu vas mourir par ce qu'il y a de plus chère a ton cœur. Par cette espoir que tu a. Par cette espoir ... _**que** **tu lui porte**_."

Et la sans que personne ne puissent deviner se qu'il s'était passer. Sans que personne ne puissent bouger ou réagir.

Un fin tube en acier sorti de l'estomac d'All might.

Il ne réagis pas tout de suite, ne faisant que baisser la tête en direction de son ventre. Le sang gicla au sol. Tout le monde le fixait et tout le monde entendit la même chose, dite par une voix déformer de haine et de plaisir mélange offrant un timbre de voix rauque a en faire pâlir plus d'un :

 _ **"- Je vous avez pourtant bien dit que c'était un piège. Vous auriez du m'écouter."**_


	14. Chapter 14

La mort d'un symbole

* * *

 _ **"- Je vous avais pourtant bien dit que c'était un piège. Vous auriez du m'écouter."**_

La voix avait résonner dans la plaine tel le glas de la mort.

Tous était pétrifier, fixant le tube en acier couverte du sang qui traversait le ventre de All might.

"- Tellement simple, sérieusement. Un héros ne doit il pas toujours surveiller ses arrières ? Je n'arrive vraiment pas a croire qu'il est si simple de vous piégé. Franchement, vous osez vous prétendre Héro. Ou bien parce que le transfert d'alter vous a affaiblis a ce point. Parce que la vous êtes aussi simple a tuer que le petit Minoru. Si faible, si facilement brisable. Quel honte de se prétendre héro quand on supplie pour sa vie. Je trouve sa révoltant. Les héros le sont plus ce qu'il était. Si simple a tromper, il suffit de faire des yeux de chiot et ... "

Un mouvement amorcer mais vite stopper sur la droite.

Du coin de l'œil Deku vit Mina se faire plaquer au sol par un congénères de Brainless alors qu'elle avait essayer de s'approcher pour aider le grand Héro.

"- ce n'est pas bien de vouloir couper la parole Mina. J'y pense ma mignonne ..."

Il leva son bras, celui qui ne maintenait pas la barre de fer dans le corps de sa victime, a auteur de son visage et mis le pouce sur son majeur.

"- Il me semble bien que c'est toi la salope d'héroïne qui ma détruit les magnifiques marques, que mon Dabi-chan m'avait fait, avec ton acide a la con. Alors permet moi de te faire un petit cadeau. La mort."

Et Deku claqua des doigts devant son visage. Mina n'eut que le temps de tourner le visage vers le monstre qui la maintenait que celui ci lui agrippa la tête et s'acharna a lui éclater sur le sol de la plaine. Aucun héro ne bougea pendant quelque seconde et puis l'instant d'après c'était le mêlée.

Les coups et contre attaque pleuvait de part en part de la zone de combat.

Deku fut repousser du dos de sa victime par une immense langue toxique.

Dabi se battait flamme contre flamme contre le grand Héros Endeavor.

Himiko s'amusait a tenter de saigner a blanc Uraraka et Momo avec ses grandes seringue que les deux héroïnes peinait a esquiver.

Tomura mettait les nerfs du professeur Aizawa a fleur de peau l'obligeant a maintenir son alter activer un maximum de temps.

Le noumu qui entreprenait de réduire la tête de la fille insecte a l'état de bouillie se fit fondre les jambes par cette dernière mais ne s'arrêta pas de lui fracasser le crane.

Plusieurs vilains eux se faisait maitriser par le duo Kirishima / Katsuki.

Deku était engager des une sorte de course poursuite, courant et bondissant, a la suite d'une fille grenouille qui avait du mal a esquiver les puissant coups du vert.

Les deux Héros de types sonore assommait une partit des assaillant en se plaçant dos a dos et combinant leur puissante enceinte pour un combo assourdissent.

L'homme oiseau des ténèbre quand a lui tentait de soutenir All Might, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc, de quelque monstres.

Le jeune Todoroki, lui, était protégé par un barrière de glace mais semblait n'avoir cure du combat ne répliquant uniquement que en cas d'attaque, fixant d'un air vide celui qui lui avait permis de s'accepter en tant que héros a part entière. Ce garçon qui, dans ses souvenirs abordait la plupart du temps un sourire timide et sincère, avait sur le visage un air passablement énerver de ne toucher que peu la grenouille qui quand a elle s'épuisait a vue d'œil.

Des flammes, des explosions, des ondes sonores, du sang, des cries, des coups, de la violence, de la haine et de la peur. Voila a quoi ressemblait la plaine. Le terrains était détruit, le sol avait de gros déniveler a cause de la force des corps projeter contre celui ci, provoquant de creux et bosse dans la terre.

Le combat plus que sauvage continua entre les représentant des deux camps pendant encore une dizaines de minutes ou chacune d'elle semblait être des heures.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans la plaine qui arrêta les combats. Tous se tourna vers la ou avait été émis le bruit et un fou rire prit l'un des deux opposant. Deku venait de brise le bras de Tsuyu d'un mouvement brusque. Celle ci hurla, quoique son crie ressemblait plus a un croassement.

"- CROOOAAAAOAOAOAAA!

\- Je te tien sale crapaud visqueux. J'ai un compte a régler avec toi car il me semble que toi aussi tu m'ait fait le coup de l'acide."

Un nouveau craquement résonna dans la plaine.

Un nouveau crie.

Tsuyu, les deux bras briser et des larmes de douleurs dévalant ses joues, se prit un coup de poing armé de la puissance du One for All dans le ventre. La fille traversa la zone de combat a une telle vitesse qu'un vent se fit sentir sur le passage de son corps devant les groupe de combattants avant de se fracasser le dos avec une violence inouï un des grands arbres entourant l'endroit. Son corps brisée s'échoua au sol en un bruit écœurant.

"- Dabi-chan aurait tu besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de la pourriture de héro en face de toi ?"

Le bicolor se raidit immédiatement a la vue du sourire que le jeune vert offrait au plus vieux. Il ne savait pas si c'était car Deku avait royalement insulter son père alors que même si il ne l'avait jamais porter dans son cœur, le vert ne se serait jamais permis une telle insulte. Était ce parce que le jeune homme semblait porter une haine sans limite au Héros, lui qui les avait toujours mis sur un pied déstale. Ou bien alors ce sentiment qui lui broyait le cœur, cette sensation de perte comme si on lui enlever tout bonheur, toute joie de vivre, tout ce a quoi il tenait a la vue du sourire si... si ... doux, aimant... se sourire ou l'on pouvait voir tant d'amour. On voyait ce sourire que celui a qui il était destiner était la personne la plus précieuse au monde. Et se qui acheva le cœur de Todoroki, ce fut que ce sourire si beau qu'il avait l'habitude de voir rien que pour lui, était pour l'homme brulé au marque violette et au corps rafistolé.

Puis Deku disparut laissant derrière lui un flash serpentant a travers les personnes puis réapparut sans que personne ne put faire un geste devant héro n° 2 et lui decocha un coup de pied de grande force dans le visage de ce dernier.

La vue d'Endeavor s'écroulant au sol, complétement dans les vapes sortirent les autre personnes de la plaine de leur torpeur.

Chacun ce battait au péril de sa vie. Mettant toujours plus d'ardeur dans les coups, tous tentait de faire le plus de dégât a son adversaires.

Le sang avait imbiber le sol du terrain.

Fumikage faisait de son possible pour protegé All Might des coups porter par les vilains qui voulait achever le grand héro. Celui ci était a genou au sol, toujours le tube d'acier dans son corps, laissant le sang taché sa tenue,coulant de la plaie et de sa bouche. Il peinait énormément a suivre se qu'il ce passait autour de lui, sa vue ce troublant, ses membre s'engourdissant.

Quelque instant puis le combat touchais a sa fin et c'était l'hécatombe dans les deux camps.

La plupart des vilains était mort, il ne restait que Dabi, Deku et Tomura.

Himiko était hors combat assommer et enfermer dans une cage crée par Momo

Brainless et ses congénère était en morceau, éparpiller au quatre coin de la zone.

Du coter des héros, le bilan était plus qu'affligeant.

Fumikage était ensanglanter et inconscient.

Uraraka et Momo se soutenait l'une a l'autre, épuiser par le manque de sang de leur corps face a l'affrontement contre Himiko.

Eijiro avait une jambe manquante et baignais dans son sang tandis que Katsuki, lui, tentait de lui faire un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Le professeur Aizawa avait un œil en moins et plusieurs os briser et était face contre terre.

Endeavor lui n'était plus. Tuer par le duo dévastateur qu'avait pu être Dabi et Deku.

Et Todoroki lui, et bien, il était a genoux au sol et avait le regard vide. Détruit de l'intérieur depuis le début du combat.

Et enfin fut le moment ou tout dérapa pour les héros. Bien que la situation était déjà affreuse.

Un coup.

Un seul et unique coup.

Porter a la vitesse de la lumière.

Porter au cœur du symbole de paix.

Par celui qui devait être le prochain.

Par son successeur.

Par celui qu'il considérait comme un fils.

Un bras le traversant. La main qui dépassait de son dos. Elle se serra sur son cœur arracher.

Tomura avait gagner. Il avait eu raison. Il venait d'être tuer par son propre espoir.

L'espoir d'un monde ou son successeur serait le plus grand des héros. Plus grand que lui même.

Tuer par l'espoir d'un monde meilleur.


	15. Chapter 15

Les rescapés de la folie

* * *

Le vent soufflais dans les arbres autour de la plaine.

Quelques personnes étaient regrouper, des fleurs a la main, devant les tombes présente.

Le monde avaient changer.

En bien comme en mal.

La société avait évoluer depuis cette journée.

Incroyable n'est ce pas ?

Eux qui avaient été rejeter de la société.

Ils avaient finalement obtenue ce qu'ils espéraient.

Les vilains avait fait entendre leur voix leur crie de détresse dans un société ou la gloire était privilégier sur les difficulté. Ou être héros était tout.

Le changement.

Mais le prix avait été lourd.

Des deux coté.

Les pertes humaines avait été considérables.

Les expériences sur les Brainless avaient démontré qu'il n'était pour la plupart que de petite frappes, de petit hors la loi qui avaient accepter de perdre toute trace de leur conscience pour la puissance, devenant des pantin sans âme ni conscience, vider de toute activer cérébral. Des légumes obéissant, de vulgaire pantins, avec une force démentiel. Certains n'était même pas humain. Fait a partir de morceaux de cadavre, pour la plupart animal, booster avec de l'ADN prélever dans des cimetières de héros par Himiko. Il n'était que créature qui n'aurais jamais du voir le jour.

Une partit des vilains capturer, et encore vivant, eux était surtout des jeune personnes qui, faute d'avoir pu être convenablement former, avait progressivement lâcher prise bloquer dans un monde ou seul ayant fait de grande étude pouvait devenir les personne les plus aimer du monde. Le besoins d'être vu ou ne serai ce que apprécier a sa juste valeur avait fait que le peut d'attention offerte était la bienvenue. Même s'il s'agissait d'être dans le camps de personnes qui été détester, ont parlait d'eux. Il était reconnue. Au fond c'était peut être sa qui avait provoquer tout les malheur produit. La surmédiatisation des héros. A force de manger tout le temps le même plat on ne peut s'empêcher de le détester, de vouloir le changement. Il en allait de même pour l'image des héros. Il était tant présent dans la vie que il en écœurait certains.

De pauvre gens cherchant a être comme leur idole d'antan, prenant le mauvais chemin en espérant peu être être sauver.

C'est pour cela que personnes ne fut oublier.

Devant les tombes, tout le monde se recueillait.

Que la tombe soit pour un Héros.

Que la tombe soit pour un vilain.

Au fond, dans toute ses tombes il y avait des humains.

Des personnes qui avait des idéaux différant des un des autres.

Des envie, des devoirs, des force et des faiblesses.

Comme tout être vivant.

Des Hommes, tout simplement.

L'ancien professeur Aizawa déposât des bouquets sur les tombes. Depuis ce massacre, il avait prit sa retraite anticiper que se soit de ses devoirs d'enseignant que de celui d'Héro. Il s'était installer non loin du bois ou était la plaine et venait tout les jours pour nettoyer les tombes.

Katsuki avait muri en quelque sorte, gardant toujours dans son esprit les cicatrices de ce combat. Il était devenue ce qu'il avait toujours proclamer. Il était le n°1. Mas étrangement, il se disait ne pas le mériter. Plus de trace des deux rivaux qui le poussaient a s'améliorer encore et encore et toujours. Katsuki, même s'il ne le dira jamais, aurais préférer ne jamais être le plus grand des héros si cela lui aurait permit d'éviter le massacre de cette journée. De ne jamais être le n°1 si cela lui aurait permit de toujours pouvoir donner des boutades a celui qu'il, devons nous l'avouez, qui l'avais toujours compris. Toujours suivi. Toujours admirer. Toujours soutenue. Celui qui, peut importe ce que les gens pouvais dire du comportement du blond, continuer a croire en lui et le voyait comme un des héros les plus fort et méritant de leur générations. Celui qui, a toujours et a jamais, lui avait donner un surnom affectif. Celui qui le surnommait inlassablement " ** _Kachan_** ".

Kirishima portait une nouvelle prothèse a sa jambe. Il avait ouvert plusieurs dojo pour les jeunes en difficulté. Beaucoup lui était redevables car le dojo comprenant des dortoirs et tout ce dont on avait besoin pour vivre était devenu le refuge de beaucoup de jeune qui c'était retrouver a la rue. Rejeter par leurs famille, par leur amis ou par la société encor fragile par moment. Tous savait que le meilleur des refuges était un des dojo Kiri-Riot. Grace au diplôme qu'il obtenait, il pouvait se trouver un travail honnête et vivre leur vie.

Certains ont déménager, quittant le pays pour voir le monde et oublier cette tragédie.

Present Mic, lui restait a Yuei en tant que professeur mais n'avait plus cette enthousiaste qui le caractérisait.

Uraraka, elle décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle de travailler avec ses parent dans leur entreprise de construction. Quitte a ne plus gagner tout plein d'argent grâce au salaire que pouvais ce faire les héros, elle put déduire les cout des locations des machines de lever de son père grâce a son alter.

Iida, lui avait difficilement réussi a admettre qu'il ... ne pourrait plus jamais marcher. Ses jambes avait été recousu après le violant... arrachage... de ses organes moteur. Lui détruisant les muscle et les nerf, le retrait forcer de son alter par celui qui avait été son meilleur ami fut douloureux, presque mortel. Maintenant Tenya travaillais dans une agence de super héro d'une petite ville assez calme en tant que archiviste, son sérieux et son amour pour le respect des règles étant apprécier par ses collègues.

Todoroki quand lui, et bien, il était devenue héros comme l'avais souhaiter son père mais avait laisser sans se battre la place de n°1 au blond explosif. Todoroki avait fait une dépression après le combat. Tous ceux qui avait survécus a la nuit de carnage avait eu des séquelles psychologiques, mais lui avait été des plus affecter et seul Katsuki en savait la raison.

Par une soirée très alcooliser pour oublier. Todoroki s'était effondrer en larme dans ses bras en pleure. Après l'avoir réconforter, même si ce n'était guerre le point fort du blond, il l'avais ramener chez lui. Après avoir bu le café servit par Katsuki, Todoroki lui avait tout raconter.

Absolument tout.

Lui qui avait toujours éviter les gens il avait, sans s'en rendre compte, était attirer par la détermination sans faille du vert. Attirer par son sourire si doux et si réconfortant. Attirer par ses deux grand yeux d'émeraude ou on pouvait lire toute la gentillesse du monde. Par ses parole sensée et rassurante vis a vis du pouvoir qu'il reniait. Par ce corps, d'apparence petit et faible, mais qui contenait un caractère fort lorsque ses amis sont en danger. Par sa timidité maladive, ses rougissement incessant, ses moment de réflexion ou il oubliait ce qui l'entourais. Son esprit vif, toujours vouloir en apprendre plus sur tout.

Lui qui ne voulait pas se mêler au autre voulait être vue par le petit vert.

Todoroki avait avouez a Katsuki qu'il l'avais longtemps jalouser, Izuku cherchant toujours une reconnaissance auprès du blond. Il avait avouez l'avoir hais pour son comportement ignoble auprès d'une personne si innocente et sensible que Midoryia. Il voulait que Deku le regarde comme il regardait Katsuki.

Avec envie.

Avec amour.

Avec tendresse.

Katsuki avait été sur le cul lorsque Todoroki lui avait avouez ça. Mais il ne dit rien, laissant le bicolor vider son sac, trop plein depuis longtemps.

Il avait donc écouter comment, de fils en aiguilles, le double pouvoir c'était rapprocher du vert.

Todoroki lui avait dit qu'il se retrouvais tout les deux pour le travaille scolaire. Puis un jour Todoroki avait demander a Deku s'il voulait aller ensemble en ville. Puis Todoroki, toujours en larmes avait commencer a parler trop vite, avec trop de sanglot dans la voix pour que ses phrase soit entière. Une sortie au ciné. S'assoir cote a cote dans le bus lors des sortie avec la classe. Des texto et des appels simple et peu long mais toujours agréable. Une ballade au parc. Puis un soire ou Izuku n'avait pus rentrée chez lui après les devoirs a cause d'un violent orage. Le vert qui du lui emprunter des vêtement pour prendre une douche après le repas préparer par sa sœur. Le corps de Deku tremblant dans ses bras toute la nuit et se serrant a lui a chaque coups de tonnerre. Cette sensation de chaleur que jamais, même en utilisant ses flammes, il n'avait ressentie. Il avait voulu que tous ses matin ais un réveil aussi adorable que celui que lui avait offert le vert en se redressant a ses coter, se frottant les yeux comme un enfant, les joue légèrement rouge par le frottement répéter des son visage sur le torse de Todoroki lors de l'orage qui avait durer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Il avait trouver si mignon le vert lui dire bonjour, uniquement vêtu d'une chemise trop grande pour lui, ses mains disparaissant dans les manche du vêtement qui lui arriver a peine au genou et en partis déboutonner sur le haut de son torse et son sous vêtement. Le seul bouton attacher étant celui au niveau du nombril, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une des fine épaule de Izuku se retrouve a nue.

Les pleures de Todoroki s'apaisèrent lentement et Katsuki lui avait resservi un café.

Puis, voyant que le bicolor était encore désireux de ceux confier,il lui avait fait un léger signe de la main pour l'inviter a continuer.

Alors le double pouvoir continua son récit.

Il raconta au blond qu'il voulait tant que le vert ne jure que par lui. Puis il avait fini par se déclarer, dans un parc, a un Deku rouge pivoine. Il avait dit au vert qu'il l'aimais, qu'il voulait le protéger, le faire sourire et le rendre heureux. Il lui avait dit que s'ils devenaient Héros, il voulait qu'ils travaillent ensemble, en duo. Il voulait rester auprès de lui et pensait sans arrêt a lui. Le prendre dans ses bras et pouvoir tout les jours se réveiller avec le vert près de lui.

Il avait observé le plus petit jouer avec ses doigts, d'un geste nerveux, les yeux river vers le sol. Il avait peur du refus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Puis Izuku avait relever timidement les yeux en sa direction. Les joue rouge et les lèvres pincer.

Et puis le cœur de Todoroki avait bondi de joie.

Midoryia avait avancer sa tête, les yeux fortement fermé, et avait poser ses lèvres douce sur celle de Todoroki. Mais a peine avait il posé ses lèvres qu'il s'était échappé a toute vitesse laissant le bicolor seul. Il était rentré chez lui en se touchant les lèvres la ou celle de Deku avait été posé. Puis plus tard dans la soirée, il avait reçut un message contenant un simple mot. Mais cette unique mot avait suffit a le rendre fou de joie. Un simple mot qui avait fait battre son cœur a une vitesse folle ... Oui ...

Cette réponse le rendait si heureux. Il avait discuter toute la nuit avec Deku et lui avait promis de ne rien dire au autres, ne voulant pas être harceler par les autres élèves, ne voulant pas être brimer par son orientation sexuelle et ayant peur que les autres soit ... désagréables avec lui et le vairon.

Il s'était aimer discrètement, sans qu'eux personne ne le sache même si certains, peut nombreux, se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux.

Puis pendant un weekend , Izuku était passer chez Todoroki pour faire une soirée pyjama. Il avait regarder un film d'horreur et Deku s'était blotti dans ses bras, les mains de Todoroki dans les sienne devant son visage. Il se cachait les yeux, tremblotant. Une fois le film fini, il tenta de rassurer le vert dans ses bras. L'embrassant, doucement et chastement, puis plus langoureusement, jouant avec la langue de vert. De minute en minute l'atmosphère se réchauffa dans la chambre. De caresse en caresse, et malgrer la timidité et la légère peur présente dans les grand yeux, il s'était aimer toute la nuit et ce plus d'une fois.

Alors quand Todoroki avait vue l'amour dans le regard d'Izuku diriger vers cette homme, ce Dabi, il avait été briser.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir a son amour car il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Izuku ne semblais même le reconnaitre. Sa folie l'avait changer.

Mais il continuait a l'aimer et l'aimerais toujours, peut importe se qui se passera et se qu'il c'est passer. La seul personne qui habitera son cœur est et restera ce garçon si pur et si gentil. Son cœur restera a jamais épris de son amour envers Midoryia.

A jamais et pour toujours. Juste pour Izuku.

Il finissaient leur café, pendant qu'au loin, l'aube pointait.

Todoroki l'avait remercier d'être a l'écoute, que cela l'avait ronger depuis l'événement.

Katsuki avait promis de ne pas en parler. Et d'être présent a chaque fois qu le bicolor aurait besoin de parler.

Il avait aussi dit a Todoroki que s'il le désirait, il iraient ensemble, voir Izuku.

Le voir la ou il était.

Depuis près d'un an et demie maintenant.


	16. Chapter 16

ton sourire ne sera plus

* * *

Katsuki avait tenu parole.

Il avait accompagner Todoroki a plusieurs reprises la ou se trouvait Izuku.

Même si la dernière fois cela avait faillit déraper.

Étrangement, son cœur avait souffert.

Dans cette chambre au mur blanc cassé, a l'unique fenêtre étroite et au barreau noir, se trouvais un lit. Un lit simple en acier d'où pendais des lien de maintiens. Ces liens était attacher a deux bras et deux chevilles fines et pales.

Izuku était la.

Attaché au lit. Vêtu d'une simple tenue d'hôpital constituer d'une grande tunique et d'un pantalon tous les deux de couleurs bleue pale.

Mais comparer au autres fois, il y avait des détails qui différer.

Izuku était beaucoup plus pale et semblait aussi plus maigre. Il fixait comme a son habitude le plafond d'un regard vide mais sous ses yeux on pouvait discerner des légère marque violacer. Todoroki avait alors défait les liens des poignet et avait fait retirer les attaches au chevilles par le blond. De toute façon, vue la dose massive de morphine et dériver de diverse drogue qui étaient injecter en continue dans les veines de vert par la perfusion, il n'était pas en état de bouger, de parler, ou même penser. Katsuki vit Todoroki observer le vert. Sous toute ses coutures. Il observât ses mains, pale et maigre. Il observât son visage, si terne et vide de sentiment comme si toute conscience l'avait quitter. Il passât ses mains dans les cheveux, auparavant si doux. Puis se mit a tâter rapidement le haut du crane du vert. Et jura. Katsuki se penchât alors et regardât la ou le bicolor écartait les cheveux. Le blond vit une plaie , récente au vue du léger suintement qui la recouvrait. D'un geste brusque il remontât la tunique du patient et son visage se décomposa. Celui du blond aussi. Sur le torse d'Izuku se trouvait plusieurs ecchymose de tailles différentes. Idem sur le dos. Les deux héros se regardèrent. Le blond s'agenouilla devant le vert, poussant le bicolor qui semblait complétement déconnecter, et releva les pans du bas de Deku. Quelques marques étaient présente, bien que moins marquer, sur les jambes maigre.

Todoroki sortit de la chambre d'Izuku avec haine et abandonna Katsuki. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de passer sa mains dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Il souffla et rhabilla rapidement Deku. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour le garçon devant lui, qui fixait le vide.

Il regardait les prunelles sans vie de Deku lorsque la porte se rouvrit sur deux infirmières et Todoroki.

"- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LE DÉTACHER VOYONS."

L'infirmière au cheveux rouge avait hurler a peine avait elle vue Deku assis.

La seconde infirmière, une métisse au cheveux chocolat, regarda sa collègue pousser le blond sans ménagement et prendre dans ses mains une des attaches du lit.

"- Voyons ne crie pas comme sa. Ce sont des Héros, ils ne risquent rien. Et puis même si ils n'étaient pas des Héros, avec tout ce qu'il y a dans son sang, il ne peut même pas se mettre debout. Il n'ai pas dange ...

\- IL DOIT ÊTRE ATTACHER EN TOUTE CIRCONSTANCE."

La fille au cheveux rouge tentait de rallonger sans aucune douceur le pauvre Izuku, qui se laissait faire, complétement défoncer au médicaments. Elle serra plus que nécessaire le lien au poignet de vert le faisant, lui déjà très pâle, blanchir par la circulation couper.

La seconde infirmière poussa la première et, agrippant le lien, le desserra laissant ainsi le sang passer. Puis elles se mirent a s'engueuler sur la manière de traiter le jeune homme, semblant oublier les deux Héros présent. La rouge semblait vouer du dégout au petit vert alors que la métisse semblait le traiter comme tout patient sans le juger.

"- Tu te rend compte de se que tu fait, même si c'est un criminel, je te rappel que nous faisons tous le serment d'Hippocrate ici et que peut importe les personne qui sont ici, notre devoir est de les soigner, pas de les molester. En plus, il est sous morphine, tu a profiter du faite qu'il ne pouvait même pas se défendre et se n'ai pas parce que il ne peut pas sentir ce que tu lui fait que...

\- C'EST UN TUEUR ! Tu ne PAS avoir de considération pour un... un ... MONSTRE comme ça ! Ils n'avaient pas de morphine, ses victimes, quand il les a tuer. ALORS TU M'EXCUSE MAIS JE TROUVE PAS SA TROP GRAVE DE POUVOIR DE TEMPS EN TEMPS VENGER LES PERSONNES MORTE ET..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car elle se retrouva sur le sol de la chambre. Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait passer, la femme au cheveux rouge releva son visage rougis sur un coter. Devant elle ce trouvait Todoroki, la main encore tendu par le geste. Il en avait assez entendu. Katsuki ramassa la fille au sol et l'emmena avec lui. La brave femme restant retira les attaches du vert, le fit rassoir et releva le haut du vêtement du patient. Elle l'auscultât et, avec l'accort du bicolor, pris des photos des marques.

Todoroki, au moment de partir, embrassa délicatement le front d'Izuku qui était rallonger et rattacher au lit. Il allait faire son possible pour que personne ne puissent nuire a son précieux ange déchu.

* * *

Todoroki rentrais de l'agence de Héros ou il travaillais, exténuer. Il se faisait tard et l'heure du repas était passer quand il arriva chez lui. Il avait une grande maison traditionnelle avec un grand jardin emplis de fleur, close a cette heure. Il vivait avec sa grande sœur et sa mère. Le reste de sa famille était parti après les funéraille de leur père. Il se déchaussa et alla discrètement a la cuisine. Il fut surpris d'y trouver sa sœur, encore réveiller, préparant une tasse de lait chaud.

"- Bonsoir, tu ne dors pas ?

\- Non pas encore, je lui préparais son lait mais vue que tu est rentré, je me doute que tu veux allez le voir.

\- Oui je vais lui donner, tu peut aller te coucher.

\- Bonne nuit petit frère, ah, et maman lui a fait la lecture ce matin.

\- Bonne nuit grande sœur... et merci pour ce que tu fait."

La jeune femme lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Elle partit dans sa chambre pendant que Todoroki versa le lait chaud dans une grande tasse et sortit dans le jardin.

Dans le fond de celui ci, il y avait une dépendance contenant trois pièces. Une salle d'eau ou il y avait une baignoire creuser dans le sol, un évier et un toilette . Un petit salon ou se trouvait une télé, une table chauffante et des dizaines de coussins ou s'assoir. Il y avait aussi un bureau dans le salon ou Todoroki venait parfois travailler sur des rapports lors de ses temps libres. Et surtout pour l'observer, lui. Car l'un des mur séparant le salon de la dernière pièce était une immense baie vitrer. Une porte en verre donnait sur ... la chambre. Petite, avec un lit médicaliser, un tapis, une petite commode a vêtement et une montagne de peluche en tout genre. Todoroki rentrât dans la chambre et s'aprochat du lit. La se tenait la personne la plus chère a ses yeux. Il fit boire une bonne partit de la tasse a la personne présente dans le lit, puis le recouchât convenablement en l'embrassant légèrement sur la joue. Il l'avait rien que pour lui. Il avait porter l'affaire des coup par l'infirmière devant un juge. Et il avait eu le soutient de la seconde infirmière qui c'était porter garante pour venir tout les jour a la même heure pour remplacer les perfusion de médicament. Et même Katsuki avait soutenue son projet. Et maintenant il pouvais l'enlacer tout les jours.

Peut importe qu'il ne parle plus.

Peut importe qu'il ne puisse plus bouger par lui même.

Peut importe qu'il ne reconnaisse plus personne.

Peut importe que les médicament lui oblige une dépendance total.

Peut importe qu'il soit fou. Même si les médecins le soignerait, il replongerai directement en se remémorant les actes qu'il a fait.

Mais peut importe tout ça.

Peut importe que son amour soit fou.

 _Du moment qu'il reste la._

 _Dans un endroit protéger de tous.  
_

 _Rien que pour lui._

 _Personne d'autre.  
_

 _Jamais.  
_

 _Personne d'autre ne pourra lui voler.  
_

 _Rien qu'a lui.  
_

 _Personne ne lui prendra.  
_

 _Personne ne lui enlèvera._

 _Que pour lui._

 _Pour personne sauf lui._

 _Personne ne remettra la main dessus._

 _Il n'y a que ses mains qui ont le droit de toucher sa délicate peau._

 _Il n'y a que lui pour avoir le droit de passer son pouce sur ses lèvres pour essuyer le reste de lait chaud._

 _Il n'y a que lui qui puisse caresser ses cheveux redevenu doux._

 _Que lui pour laisser courir le bout de ses doigts sur ses jambes pâle._

 _Que lui pour le toucher langoureusement lors de la prise du bain.  
_

 _Que lui pour poser ses lèvres sur tout son petit corps.  
_

 _Que pour lui._

 _Que lui pour l'aimer de manière incommensurable.  
_

 _A jamais.  
_

 _Que pour...  
_

 _Que pour lui._

 _A lui.  
_

 _Il l'aime.  
_

 _Il ne peut vivre sans lui.  
_

 _Il est fou d'amour._

 _Il est totalement fou de lui.  
_

 _Totalement fou.  
_

 _Fou.  
_

 _Fou de lui._

 _Fou d'Izuku._


	17. Chapter 17

Notre histoire, nos peur, nos crie et ta mort ( part 1)

* * *

 ** _( ceci est un résumer flash back du point de vue extérieure et de celui des héros et du pourquoi Deku ce retrouve dans le camps des vilain,on débute par le premier chapitre puis vers la fin la réponse a pourquoi Deku est méchant)_**

* * *

Pdv ext:

Les futures Héros avait tous rendez vous dans une usine désaffecter pour un exercice de recherche avec leur professeur principale. Il travaillait donc sur leurs exercices lorsqu'un bruit de verre briser les firent réagir. Ni une ni deux, tous les élèves et Aizawa s'étaient mis en position furtifs tandis qu'une personne était entrain de rentré dans le bâtiment par une fenêtre a plusieurs mètres du sol. L'intrus attéris souplement et, ne semblant pas avoir remarquer les Héros dissimuler dans l'ombre des colonnes de soutiens, commença a râler a haute voix.

"- Pffff sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre pour vérifier ce bâtiment?"

Et tous virent un costume vert avec de grande oreille dresser. Reconnaissant rapidement leur camarade disparut deux semaines auparavant dans d'étrange circonstance et se demandant pourquoi il était ici, personnes n'osa faire le moindre mouvement. L' intrus retira alors sa capuche et se passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un air las. Il semblait réfléchir lorsque qu'une fille brune lui sauta dessus. Il eu un léger air surpris en regardant la fille qui l'enlaçait.

Puis alors que tout le monde allait sortir de leur cachettes, il se produit une chose improbable.

Le vert attrapa les deux bras de la jaune fille et a sa grande surprise, elle fut propulser dans un des échafauds qui était dans l'usine. Tous les élèves ainsi que le sensei ne comprirent pas ce geste mais la situation était en train de déraper.

Deku se raprochat du corps sous l'échafaud et avait un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il semblait heureux de la violence de ses actes.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse porter un nouveau coup a la fille a terre, il se fit stopper par de fines bandes.

Les bandes le firent voler dans un des pilonnes du bâtiment. Tout ce passa rapidement. Des camarades se précipitèrent sur Uraraka pour la sortir de l'enchevêtrement de tubes en acier. D'autres se rapprochèrent du vert pour défendre leurs camarades. Mais tous ce demandait ce qui avait bien put arriver a Deku.

Il avait disparu sans laisser de trace et sans donner la moindre nouvelle et la, pour on ne sais qu'elle raison, il attaquais sa meilleur amie. Le pire était qu'il semblait être heureux de lui avoir fait mal.

Puis en un fragment de seconde, Deku les attaqua, avec une vitesse folle. Il envoya plusieurs Héros dans les colonnes de soutient et se fit projeter par les explosion de Katsuki.

La bataille faisait rage mais les héros semblait se retenir inconsciemment, ne voulant pas blesser celui qui a toujours été la pour eux.

De son coter le vert, lui, ne semblait pas se retenir car au bout de 20 minute de combat, il était toujours la.

Fièrement dresser sur les innombrable décombres, il regardait avec joie les héros au sol peinant a se relever. Même Aizawa était au sol.

Le regard d'Izuku se faisait magnifique alors qu'il observait ses ennemies essayer de se redresser vainement.

Mes tous les héros qui réussissais a relever la tête le fixait sans... haine, sans colère... juste avec de la tristesse.

Le vert semblait d'ailleurs tres decu qu'il le regarde ainsi car il était en pleine réflexion et dodelinait la tête de gauche a droite sans meme sans rendre compte.

Puis un sourire se format sur ses levres lorsque sa voix resonna dans le batiments a moitier effondrer.

"- Peut être devrais je vous faire disparaitre pour ne plus avoir mal a la tête."

Tous les héros frémirent.

PDV Mineta:

Merde mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi il s'approche de moi, je le sens pas se coup la. Je dois me relever mais mes jambes ne veulent pas faire ce que je veux. J'ai tellement mal, elles sont casser. Dire que c'est sa que ressentait Midoryia quand il utilisait son alter. Nan il se rapproche de moi, je veux pas, je suis sur qu'il va me faire du mal. Je... me suis... pisser dessus. Il me fait un sourire doux, sa me rassure un peu...

Et il me dit qu'il souffre, qu'il veut que je ... quoi il veut que je chante une berceuse.

... nan finalement jsuis pas rassurer.

Dans ma bouche, j'ai le gout de mon sang qui coule de mon nez. C'est métallique beurk. Et Izuku qui me fixe d'un air ... douloureux comme souffrant.

Il accroupis devant moi avec un regard dégouter. Faut dire que je pue l'urine mais la c'est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis. Il me demande de chanter une berceuse. Il ... est ... pas bien dans sa tête.

Il m'annonce quoi la... Que je dois me faire broyer les os etque je doit hurler... NAN IL EST FOU, SA MUSIQUE C'EST JAMAIS QUE MA MORT SI JE COMPREND BIEN.

Putain sa main se rapproche de mon cou.

Pitier jveux pas qu'il me touche!

Oh mon dieu, Todoroki, je t'adore mec. Ya de la glace devant moi en mode bouclier. Même si le meilleure bouclier du monde c'est une bonne paire de seins. Ceux d'Uraraka sont bien, ceux de Mina sont pas mal non plus et...

PDV Todoroki:

Je peine a me redresser et un fois debout, mes jambes sont douloureuse. Je saigne a plusieurs endroit. J'ai du mal a me maintenir a la vertical. Je relève un peu ma tête et se que je vois me fit frissonner au plus haut point.

Deku est accroupis devant Mineta et celui ci est livide tant il a peur. De ce que j'entends, Izuku veut... non c'est impossible... il veut tuer Mineta. Il faut faire quelque chose. Je refuse que le vert ais du sang sur les mains. Tout mais pas ça.

Vite je dois l'arrêter . Je fit un léger mur de glace au moment ou il tend la mains vers le cou du petit mauve.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe d'un air... haineux. Oh non je t'en pris ne me regarde pas ainsi.

"- Arrête Izuku, je t'en supplie... il faut que tu redevienne toi. Réveille toi s'il te plait. Tu est notre amis, je sais que tu ne nous veut pas de mal. Ce n'est pas toi je le sais. Je t'en pris, rappelle toi... tu est la personne la plus gentille qui existe... tu veut toujours aider les autres... allez je t'en pris Midoryia réveille toi, ressaisit toi. Ne fait plus de mal. Souviens toi de nous ... de moi."

Je me mis a pleurer sans même me retenir. Mon pouvoir étant activer mes larmes était différente selon le coter de ma joue ou elles coulent.

L'espace d'un instant, Izuku me regarda comme si j'étais la plus belle merveille du monde. Mais je vis aussi de la douleur qui prenait progressivement possession de ses yeux.

Il me parle me disant qu'il est déjà entrain de lutter tout en activant son alter faisant briller sa main de veinule.

Il me dit qu'il lutte contre le son qui lui fait mal a la tête et se redresse.

Il me dit que je lui fait du mal... je ne veut pas le blesser... car je le voit comme il était avant.

Je ne peut plus bouger, mon corps ne réagit pas lorsque je le voit briser mon mur de glace et attraper Mineta par la gorge.

Il le soulève d'une main, tout en me disant qu'il nous trouvait magnifique quand tremblons de peur et qu'il adore notre peau couverte de sang.

Non je peut pas le croire, je suis sur qu'il va redevenir normal.

Je le vit jetez un coup d'œil a Mineta avec un air dégouter. Puis me regarder de nouveau comme si ma vue était plus agréable que celle que lui offrait le nain violet entrain de le suppliez pour avoir la vie sauve. Et il me fit un sourire charmeur.

PDV Mineta:

Merde il a briser le mur de glace et ma attraper. Mais se n'ai pas grave car Todoroki va venir me sauver... Pourquoi il ne bouge pas. Pourquoi il regarde Deku comme ça, sans l'attaquer. Je sens la main d'Izuku se serrer sur ma gorge. Je ne peut m'empêcher de pleurer et de supplier mon agresseur de me laisser la vie sauve. Mais il resserre de plus en plus sa main et je commence a avoir des picotement au pied et dans les mains. J'entend vaguement a travers les bourdonnement dans mes oreilles qu'il parle a Todoroki. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, j'ai mal. Très mal. Plus il serre ma gorge, plus ma vision s'assombrit et ma tête me lance de plus en plus. J'ouvre la bouche pour tenter de le supplier mais ma voix ne sort pas et le seul son que je produit est un gargouillement. Du sang coule de ma bouche... mes poumons ... me brulent ... ma vue s'ass...ombr...it ... je sens mon ... cou craquer je... je ...je...

PDV Todoroki

Izuku me fixe toujours en serrant le cou a Mineta.

Il me dit qu'il rend un grand service a Mineta en le tuant maintenant. Je n'arrive pas a croire se que je voit.

Mineta vire au bleu et ses yeux se révulse.

Et d'une voix haineuse, me brisant le cœur, Midoryia s'exclame:

"- ET JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS AMI AVEC DE SALE HÉROS CAR JE LES DÉTESTES TOUS!"

Et la, alors que mon cœur souffrait de sa phrase, mon âme se brisa a la vue de Deku, du sang plein les mains.

Je vit comme au ralentit le corps du violet alors que sa tête restant dans les main du vert.

Je regarde avec dégout le jeune homme qui se mit a ... arracher les dent de la tête présente dans ses mains.

Quelques camarades se relèvent dans les décombres et j'en voit plus d'un pâlir devant le spectacle que nous offrait Izuku. J'entendis des sanglots et Deku se mit a rire avec un rire que jamais je ne lui avait connue alors qu'il semblait jouer au ballon avec la tête du cadavre.

Mon dieu, Izuku, mon Izuku. Qu'est tu devenue ?

Je remarquas a peine Katsuki se rapprocher du vert.

PDV Katsuki:

Je n'ai rien comprit. Deku se pointe dans l'usine ou ont a notre exam et il a envoyer Miss Gravité violemment dans un des échafauds du batiment. Merde mais il lui prend quoi au nerd, il a faillit tuer la meuf qui est sa meilleur amie. Ya un truc louche, il disparait et quand il reviens il defonce la gueule de sa pote.

Merde, il retourne vers la fille. J'ai a peine eu le tant de réagir que notre prof l'envoie dans une des colonnes de l'usine et se mets en position d'attaque.

Comment ont a put en arriver la. Je ressort difficilement des décombres, le corps meurtrit. Je suis couvert de sang et pas seulement le mien. Et la, en redressant la tête je vit une vision que cauchemar.

C'est sa, c'est juste un putain de cauchemars, quand je me réveillerais, Deku sera toujours avec nous en cours et il serra toujours aussi faible et pleurnichard qu'avant.

Car il est impossible que ce que je voit est réelle.

Deku, le pleurnichard si sensible est en train d'enlever les ... dent d'une tête humaine... je peut pas le croire. Nan ça peut pas être Deku. Deku ne rie pas comme ça. Son rire est ... doux et la ce que j'entends est tout l'inverse. C'est un rire sadique... voir malsain. Je vois ses mains faire sauter la tête tel un vulgaire ballon de plage.

Il ... Il a ... décapiter ... le pervers ...

Nerveusement, je me mis a sourire. Une nausée me pris.

Je me rapproche de lui.

"- Tu déconne la le nerd, c'est juste un putain de cauchemar, jvais me réveiller."

Et la, il me dit que je devrais apprécier plus que quiconque se qu'il faisait. Et la je me sentait vachement mal.

Deku câlinait presque ... tendrement la tête dans ses bras. On aurai dit qu'il tenait une peluche et qu'il y tenait comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

C'était ... la bile me remonte dans la gorge ... c'était tellement malsain. Tellement écœurant.

Il me dit que je devrais être heureux qu'il ai tuer un être aussi faible que Mineta et que je devais être aussi faible que celui ci si je apprécier pas ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Deku se rapprochas de moi doucement avec dans une de ses mains la tête édenter de Mineta. Je ne peut m'empêcher de reculer, comme par instinct. Je me ressaisit et plaça mon bras devant moi. Si il avance encore, je n'aurais pas le choix de lui exploser la tronche.

Mon autre bras me fait très mal et je ne peut pas le joindre a ma première mains. L'explosion serra moins puissante mais suffisante pour se protéger du monstre qu'était devenue Deku.

Mais avant qu'il ne se rapproche trop de moi, une voix résonna a travers le bâtiment.

Bordel mais il se passe quoi ?

PDV ext:

Les quelques élèves encore conscient frémirent au son de la voix qui résonna dans le bâtiment. Ils virent un portail brumeux noir et un homme en sortie. Certains ne virent que lui mais Katsuki et Todoroki, eux ,virent un léger sourire que l'on pouvait considérer comme doux sur le visage du vert.

PDV Aizawa:

Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce massacre.

All Migth, ton petit favori est un tueur.

Et je suis inutile.

Même pas fichu de protéger les mômes.

Mes propre élèves ne savent plus ou donner de la tête.

Bordel, Midoriya.

J'espère que tu na pas conscience de ce que tu fait.

Merde il se rapproche de moi.

Vas y tue moi.

Je fait honte a la fonction de professeur de Yuei.

Honte au héros.

Je n'arrive pas le croire. Si le gosse de l'attentat qu'il y a eu a l'académie est la et s'adresse amicalement a Izuku alors...

Fait chier.

Putain il est vachement proche.

Mon corps se tend instinctivement mais je ne peut pas bouger. Mes jambes sont bloquer sous les morceau de béton.

Il se penche vers moi.

J'espère que mes élèves vont pouvoir s'en sortirent. Du moins pour ceux qui sont encore conscient.

Je sent son souffle sur moi.

Et il me dépose le crane de Mineta dans le creux de mes bras.

Quel horreurs.

J'ai envie de vomir.

"- Je suis sur que les parents de cette malheureuse victime aprécirons que vous leur annoncier comment, de votre incompétence et de votre faiblesse, vous n'ayez rien pu faire pour protéger leur enfant alors que cela était votre devoir. Mais ne pleurer donc pas comme ça voyons ce n'est pas digne d'un si grand professeur comme vous. Il ne vous en voudrons pas car après tout votre travaille est de faire de ces ados des héro et c'est ainsi que leur fils est mort. Allons arrêter de pleurer ainsi vous me faite de la peine Aizawa sensei."

Mon corps ne réagis presque plus.

Je pleure.

La tête de mon élève dans les mains.

Une pression presque délicate sur mon front.

Comme un baiser d'adieu.

Je fixe le crane pâle dans mes main et la dernière chose que je vit avant de sombrer dans un sommeille emplie de sang et de pleure fut mon ancien élève, si doux et affectifs dans les bras du vilain avec un sourire malsain disparaitre dans les brume d'un portail.


	18. Chapter 18

Notre histoire, nos peurs, nos cries et ta mort (part 2)

* * *

PDV EXT:

Le réveil fut dur pour les Héros et leur professeur.

Un des élèves avait, dans un élan de lucidité, appeler les secours après le départ des deux ... vilains.

Tous avait beaucoup de mal a se dire qu'il devait maintenant qualifier leur ancien camarade de vilain.

Il était tous passer au mains de médecins et infirmières pour les soins et furent envoyer chez eux des qu'il furent en état.

Malgrer la joie des parents de récupérer leur enfant sortie d'un enfer de décombres, certains eux nurent pas le réconfort voulu.

Pleurant devant leurs enfant.

Sans vie.

Pleurant toute leur larmes sur la dépouille de leur petits.

Pleurant pour des instants qu'il ne pourront plus partager.

Sur des petits moments banals.

Un repas, qu'il ne pourront plus partager.

Des discutions quand il rentraient a la sortit du lycée.

Des projet d'avenirs.

Des enfants et des petits enfants qui ne verront jamais le jour.

Il pleurèrent devant leur corps.

Mort.

A jamais.

Et ils pleurent.

Autant que le professeur pleure.

Quelque jours plus tard...

Il y eu une terrible explosion et beaucoup de personnes sont mortes.

Quand a ceux qui ont survenue, l'horreur fut pire car les blesser soufrent de maladie très douloureuses.

Personne ne su comment la bombe avait été placer, ni comment elle avait tout simplement put entrée dans la boite de nuit ou il y a eu l'incident.

Pendant près de deux semaine il y eu un calme plat.

Pas de grosse attaque. Pas d'explosion.

Un calme plat ou tout le monde put penser leur blessures.

Les enterrements furent larmoyant.

Katsuki avait profiter de ce calme pour aller voir la mère de Deku.

Elle n'avait pas vu son fils depuis sa disparition et n'avait pas non plus de nouvelles.

Il voulait la voir car, inconsciemment il savait.

Il savait que si il avait disparu, Deku l'aurait fait.

Voir les parents... leur remonter le moral... essayer de leur donner de l'espoir... vérifier qu'il tenait le coup...

Oui, s'était il dit, cet abruti l'aurait fait sans la moindre hésitation.

Mais au moment de toquer a la porte de la demeure des Midoriya, celle ci s'ouvrit sur un homme au visage ravager de larmes.

All Might.

Il fut surpris de voir le jeune homme explosif, mais ne le salua même pas comme si les mots ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Ses yeux rouge de pleures et ses joues humide avait suffit a Katsuki pour comprendre qu'il venait d'annoncer le nouveau statut de Deku a sa mère.

All might avait enfin pu la mettre au courant de ce que les autorité avait décider de son fils après avoir peser le pour et le contre.

Le symbole de paix jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le salon puis partit, la tête basse, en laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

Katsuki entra sans un bruit et fit quelque pas dans le salon.

Ce qu'il y vu lui brisa le cœur, pourtant il lui en fallait beaucoup mais la scène devant lui ne pouvait pas le laisser de marbre.

Il y avait, au sol, un femme un peu rondouillarde avec de long cheveux noir au reflet vert foncer.

Mais le plus choquant fut ses yeux. Ses grand yeux vert rougis par les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues tel deux ruisseaux de souffrance tandis que ses plainte résonner tel un échos de douleur.

"- Nan ... snif mon ... nan ... Mon Izuku... Izuku... nan ... Izuku ...snif nan... je t'en pris... reviens... Izuku..Izu...ku ... Izukuuuuu ... IZUKUUUUUUU."

Katsuki vu dans ses bras serré, un cadre photo.

Il fit signaler sa présence avec un léger toussotement. La femme releva ses yeux vers lui et se mit a pleurer de plus belle. Elle se releva avec peine. Puis elle souris avec tristesse en serrant toujours fortement le cadre dans ses bras. Elle s'adressa a lui avec des sanglot dans la voix.

"- Oh Katsuki-kun ... Cela fait ... longtemps que tu ... ne nous a plus rendu visite ... Je hum... je te sert ... un rafraichissement ?"

Sans même attendre une réponse de l'ado, elle posa doucement le cadre photo sur la table basse devant le canapé et disparut dans la cuisine. Katsuki posa les yeux sur le cadre et un douloureux sentiment d'angoisse lui broya l'estomac. Une photo d'Izuku faisant un signe de victoire avec les doigts de sa main gauche tendit qu'il enlaçait sa mère de son autre bras. Le jeune homme était dans sa tenu de Héro et les deux était souriant. Un sourire qui aurait séduit les anges.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa toute tremblante sur son epaule. Il se retourna et vit la femme avec deux petites bouteilles de limonade a la main. Elle le fit s'assoir et se remis a sangloté, pleurant sans que l'on puisse la consoler, le nom de son fils.

Lorsque Katsuki sortit, quelque heure plus tard, il était mal.

Très mal.

Mais un truc le dérangeait.

Les notes.

Disparut.

Tout les petit cahiers qui était tous pour Deku n'était plus dans sa chambre.

Il avait poser la question a la mère de se dernier mais elle n'en savait rien. Ils avaient disparu le lendemain de la disparition de son fils.

Une réunion avait été mise en place pour statuer sur le groupe de vilains et des Nomus qu'il créait. Causant de grand dommages et de nombreux morts.

Beaucoup de Héros pro étaient présent ainsi que les élèves de l'académie.

Tous écoutaient attentivement.

Tous semblait effrayer et fatiguer il faut dire que le temps de calme offert par les vilains était des plus angoissant.

Qui pourraient savoir ce qu'il se passaient.

Il passait les info sur un écran quand une fenêtre se brisa.

Tous purent voir comme au ralenti une lame la traverser et entré dans la tête d'un gamin blond a lunette, en ressortir en un craquement sonore et se figer dans la tête de la personne assise a coter de lui. A savoir un autre élève avec des bras dans le dos.

Puis la panique, les cris et les pleurs.

Des vilains entraient en masse dans le bâtiments.

Des combats faisait rage et beaucoup de sang fut verser.

Mais étrangement ce fut les vilains qui perdirent le plus.

Mais les héros se rendirent bien vite compte qu'ils n'avaient pas d'expérience.

Que des jeunes.

De nouvelles recrut chez les vilains.

Mais se qui était le plus étrange, c'est qu'une élève avait disparus.


	19. Chapter 19

Notre histoire, nos peurs, nos cries et ta mort (part 3)

* * *

PDV Toru:

Je n'aurai pas du...

Mais vraiment pas du les suivre.

J'ai été stupide.

Et sa va me couté cher... Très cher.

Je voulais juste le ramener.

Le ramener avec moi et qu'il puisse être sauver... ou du moins ...

Mais pourquoi ais je fait ça?

Pourquoi il a fallut que je sorte avant cette fichu réunion...

Et pourquoi, lorsque j'ai aperçut Izu-chan ce faire emmener par un mec chelou, je ne suis pas aller tout simplement chercher de l'aide.

J'ai voulu jouer au héro alors que je suis qu'une élève.

Comment j'aurai pus savoir qu'il ferait... des choses... avec ce mec étrange...

Une fois entrée dans le café souterrain, j'avais entendu des gémissement plaintif a l'étage et m'était diriger vers le bruit.

Je me suis coller derrière la porte et avait mis mon oreille sur celle ci.

J'ai rougis en entendant les bruit répéter d'un léger claquement et des gémissement si particulier a chaque bruit.

J'entendais la voix d'Izuku quémandant plus.

J'ai juste eu le temps de me décaler discrètement que la porte c'est ouverte sur l'homme au cerne violette complétement nu, couvert de sueur et le sexe tendu.

J'ai bien chercher a cacher mes yeux derrière mes mains mais l'invisibiliser fait que je continuais a voir la scène.

L'homme a ouvert une petite commode et a sortit une cigarette.

Il s'est installer dans un fauteuil du couloir et a créer une flamme pour allumer son tabac.

Il tira une latte quand Izuku sortit lui aussi de ... la ... aaaaaaaaaaaa il est tout nu lui aussi.

Je m'éloigne et les voix parler mais je me suis trop reculer du coup j'entendais plus rien...

Qu'est ce qu'il ... o mon dieu pourquoi il met Izu-chan sur la commode et ... areter de vous frotter comme ca arrrggg mon dieu j'étais préparer a tout mais pas a sa aaaaaaaaaaa nan mais attend ou tu met ton ... il la mis dans... dans le ...

Je mets mes mains sur ma bouche et mon nez car ma respiration est devenue trop bruyante mais je ne pence pas qu'il m'aille entendu vu les gémissements qu'ils poussent.

Bordel, Izuku je pensait pas que tu pouvais faire des bruit comme sa ...

"- ... allons verifiez la fiche du plan..."

Oh ils se déplacent dans la chambre et en ressortent habiller.

Il vont vers la cave. Si je reviens avec leur prochain plan d'attaque, on pourra se préparer a riposter.

Pourquoi je les ai suivit ?

J'aurais juste du partir.

J'ai mal.

Les cordes me lacèrent la peau.

Mes pieds sont recouvèrent de sang qui coule le long de mes cuisses du au nombreuse plaie béante du sortait d'énorme bout de verres.

Mes bras recouvert de marques faite au fer rouge.

Je les entendait gémir dans la pièce a coter.

Le grand mec... Dabi je crois... n'avait pas arreter d'y emmener Izuku a chaque fois qu'il me faisait de nouvelle torture.

Ce Dabi a l'air d'être un putain de pervers mais a y réfléchir... Ce n'était pas ma douleur qui l'excitait mais plutôt... la tête que tirait Izuku a chacun de mes cries et mes suppliques.

J'ai si mal.

"- mmmmm Dabi continue OOOO OUIII.

\- Izu-chan tu est si ... mignon ... et ... serré ... OO OUIIIII putain resserre toi putain ... tu est tellement bandant quand tu fait souffrir ... mmmm o oui déhanche toi, empale toi sur moi arrrrrr ... bordel jte ferais sa toute la journée si je pouvais...

\- Dabi-kun tu est si dur AAAAA Oui juste la continue de me bruler la peau c'est si bon AAAAAAAAAAA ."

Plus de bruit...

J'entend juste leur respiration haletante de l'autre coter.

Puis je vois le mec qui passe devant moi avec Izuku endormie et nu dans ses bras.

Il le déposât pas loin, sur un matelas a même le sol et le recouvra d'un fin drap usé.

Puis il se tournât vers moi.

"- Bon ma mignonne se n'ai pas que je m'ennuie mais mon petit lapin tortureux ma donner un ordre car il commence a s'ennuyer avec toi. Alors je vais juste faire en sorte que tu retourne auprès de ta classe, mais avant sa..."

Il déclencha des flamme et je sentit mes yeux bruler et ...

PDV exterieur

Un portail noir comme la nuit s'ouvrit a 3 mètre de hauteur dans le bureau du directeur de Yuei.

A peine eu t'il le temps de se redresser et de se préparer a une attaque qu'un corps en parti calciner tomba lourdement sur son bureau tandis que le portail se referma et disparu.


	20. Chapter 20

Notre histoire, nos peur, nos cries et ta mort ( part 4)

* * *

Pendant deux semaines, les apprentis Héros pleurèrent la mort de leur camarade invisible.

Et pas que... Mashirao ne la pas supporter... Il na pas supporter la perte de la fille dont il était amoureux... Il partit la rejoindre une soirée pluvieuse...retrouver par ses parent ...pendu en laissant une lettre décrivant sa peine et sa souffrance...

Mais la contre attaque allez venir grâce au camera de la ville... Comment me dirai vous? Toru est invisible certes mais comme tout être humain, elle dégage de la chaleur corporelle. Et les cameras de la ville sont thermo sensible. Belle technologie.

Le lieu de repos des Vilains était encercler et pas un bruit n'aurait pus avertir ses derniers de l'attaque imminente.

Puis le signal...

Katsuki fit exploser l'entrée du bâtiment et les pro Héros ainsi que les apprentis entrèrent avec rapidité pour maitriser le vilains de la salle du café.

Une fois a l'intérieur, le blond repéra immédiatement un jeune homme au cheveux noir vert vers le comptoir qui c'était retourner a leurs entrées fracassante. Deku esquiva l'explosion et d'un rapide mouvement il passa au dessus du comptoir et partit a toute vitesse dans un couloir exigüe.

Deku se retournât rapidement et accéléra a la vue de ses ancien camarade de classe tentant de l'intercepter. Des vilains stoppèrent quelque héro sur le trajet et les seuls a avoir suivit Deku fut Kirishima et Denki.

PDV Kirishima:

Merde il court vite, ou il est passer... là, le sous sol jcroi qu'il est la...

A peine Kirishima avait passer l'encadrure de la porte qu'il ressentit un puissant coup sur sa joue et fut éjecter contre le béton du mur.

Denki qui se trouvais non loin derrière le rouge vit celui si être envoyer violemment par un puissant coup de poing. Agissant a l'instinct, le blond lança une puissante décharge électrique au bras tendu devant l'encadrure de la porte. Le bras électrifier retombas le long du corps du propriétaire.

Izuku ...

Il avait envoyer Kirishima avec force et violence.

PDV Kirishima

Putain ca fait grave mal fait chier heureusement que j'me suis durcit. La vache ca me lance dans la joue...

Je me remet vite en position de défense et me durcit un max. Bordel Izuku, tu frappe fort.

Je vois le vert qui me fixe avec un regard ... très... très ... merde j'avais jamais vu tant de folie dans un regard.

"- J'adore ton alter, je peut te frapper autant que je veux sans que tu prenne des dégâts, mais dit moi il y a une limite de temps ou..."

Je fait un pas en arrière en le voyant s'approcher de moi et il semble être déçu de mon mouvement... pourquoi?

"... une limite de dégâts que ton corps peut supporter ?"

Il refit un pas mais fut couper par Denki qui lui renvoya un coup de jus, malgré tout le loupa.

Izuku le regardât d'un air hautain en lui demandant si il était jaloux de l'attention qu'il me portait...

Denki est un poil jaloux quand il s'agit de moi mais je ne pense pas que se soit le moment...

PDV Denki:

Izuku je t'apprécie beaucoup mais il serait agréable que tu ne fixe pas Kirishima comme un... bout de viande...

Allez je doit le raisonnez, ou du moins essayer de lui occuper l'esprit le temps que les renfort arrive.

"- Bordel mais reprend toi, tu a faillit tuer Kirishima, tu te rend compte?"

Les deux héros virent comme une hésitation chez le vert qui baisse sa tête pour fixer le bras paralyser par Denki.

"- J'aurais pu le tuer ... oui ... je m'en rend compte.."

Le vert a ses mots releva la tête en regardant avec des yeux emprunt de doute les deux garçons.

Ses deux derniers se mirent a sourire... enfin la raison était revenue a leur ami. Mais il déchantèrent lorsque Izuku releva avec lenteur la tête et qu'un sourire emplie de folie meurtrière s'agrandissait devant leurs yeux effarer.

"-... mais je me suis louper, je n'y suis pas aller assez fort... Mais promis je vais faire de mon mieux et la tu mourra. Mais avant..."

Kirishima eu juste le temps de voir la main paralyser du vert tressauter légèrement avant que ce dernier ne se déplaça a grande vitesse sur Denki.

"- DENKI VITE BARRE TOI"

Mais au même moment ou il cria ses mots, le blond fut envoyer avec puissance dans le mur déjà en partit détruit par l'impact du rouge juste avant. Kirishima vit des gerbes de sang se rependre tandis que des morceaux métallique transperçait le corps de son meilleur ami. Denki voulut dire quelque chose mais la seul chose qui ressortit de sa bouche fut un liquide carmin coulant en abondance. Kirishima se jeta sur Denki en hurlant.

PDV Denki:

J'ai tellement mal je n'arrive plus a bouger, le gout de mon sang ainsi que son odeur emplissait ma bouche et mon nez. J'ai mal, si mal, c'est comme si je me faisait poignarder. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterrie dans cette amas de béton, juste que Kiri a crier puis un choc... Kirishima... je l'entend me hurler de tenir bon, de ne pas m'endormir... J'aurais voulu lui dire mais ma bouche ne produit plus un son... juste du sang encore et encore... mes paupière se referme et je me sens si fatiguer...

La voix de Kirishima ne ressemble plus qu'a un vague bourdonnement...

Faite que lui s'en sorte... je vous en supplie...

PDV Kirishima:

"- DENKI NON RESTE ÉVEILLER NON BORDEL DENKI !"

Je hurle de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur et surtout de toute mon âme en espérant que de l'aide arrive, refusant d'accepter le fait qu'il est déjà trop tard.

Trop tard...

Je le sais mais... pourtant... je ne peut pas l'accepter ...

Izuku semblait subjuguer par le corps sans vie de Denki et de la douleur ressortant du pauvre Kirishima qui semblait perdre son âme a chaque cri et chaque pleures. Il semblait tellement pris par la puissante attraction sanglante du spectacle qu'il n'entendit pas les bruit de course se rapprocher.

Au moment ou le vert fit un pas pour mieux apprécier la souffrance du rouge, une violente explosion se fit entendre dans le sous sol ou il se trouvait.

Alors que Deku semblait sonner par le choc de l'explosion les jeunes héros, alerter par les hurlement de souffrance de leur ami rouge, virent alors le tableau sanglant de Denki empaler dans les morceau de métal, son sang coulait a flot sans discontinuité ... tout comme les pleures de Kirishima. Certains craquèrent devant la désolation présente dans l'âme du rouge et hurlèrent devant la violente mort de Denki. Les larmes coulèrent et se mêlèrent au sang présent sur le sol.

Peu virent, trop pris par la tristesse, Izuku se redresser avec mal. Il tangua un peu, tentant de trouver son équilibre.

Katsuki fit un rapide signe a Hanta qui se jeta sur Deku en utilisant son pouvoir pour l'immobiliser.

Izuku se mis a se plaindre que sa tête lui faisait mal, son corps se mit a briller, preuve de l'activation du One for all.

Hanta faisait de son mieux pour maintenir les entrave sur le vert mais ce dernier réussi a se dégager un bras et agrippa a pleine main l'un des ruban.

"- HANTA FAIT ATTENTION."

Au moment ou le danger se faisait oppressent, Tsuyu et Mina lancèrent du liquide acide sur Izuku... Elle ne le faisait pas par choix mais si elle n'agissait pas, la mort risquait de frapper encore...

Mais malheureusement au moment de l'attaque, le vert tira sur le ruban et il partageas les dégâts acide avec Hanta.

A l'instant même Izuku perdit connaissance, des flamme immense prirent possession du sous sol brulant le cadavre de Denki et semblait entourer Izuku comme le protégeant...


	21. Chapter 21

Notre histoire, nos peur, nos cries et ta mort (part 5)

* * *

Des flamme partout , elles avaient envahie le sous sol au moment ou Izuku s'effondra dans l'inconscience... mais ce n'était pas les flammes de Todoroki ...

Les apprentis héros reculèrent sous la puissante chaleurs de se tourbillon de flammes qui formèrent un cône protecteur autour du vert au sol. Hanta eu juste le temps de se reculer assez- loin pour éviter une brulure trop importante mais il eu beaucoup de peine du a l'acide qui attaquais sa chaire.

Katsuki, qui fut rejoins par Shoto qui était retenu a l'étage par un regroupement de vilains, vit de loin un grand portail noir derrière le corps in-animer de Deku. Un homme au corps marquée de violet en sortit partiellement et de ses mains partait les flamme qui se propageais, faisant reculer les personne présente.

Il avait jetez un œil au jeune homme au sol puis avais lancer toute sa haine dans un regard brulant de rage au Héros du sous sol promettant mille mort et mille souffrance... Une fois ses flammes placer en barrière de protection , il se penchât avec douceur et pris le vert dans ses bras ... presque ... tendrement... comme amoureusement. Puis une fois redresser, il posa son fond sur celui d'Izuku tout en fermant les yeux et reculer dans le portail.

Katsuki vit Todoroki tressaillir imperceptiblement a ce geste si intime.

Jalousie, détresse, haine et trahison... voila ce qu'était l'âme de Shoto.

Lorsque les deux vilains se volatilisèrent dans le portail se refermant sur eux, le silence s'abattit sur le groupe seulement couper par les suppliques de désespoir de certains toujours auprès du cadavre de Denki.

Sur le trajet vers l'hôpital, Shoto était d'un silence pensif

flash back

 _Izuku lui souriais, tendrement. Ils étaient rien que tout les deux. Et leur front étaient coller. Le vert avait un sourire tendre tandis que Todoroki, lui, souriais timidement. Ils étaient heureux a deux. Juste eux._

Malheureusement, les blessures de Hanta étaient bien trop grave, l'acide ayant endommager les organes internes. Il ne put être sauver. Tsuyu et Mina s'en voulurent. Si leurs attaques avaient étaient plus précise, elle n'aurait pas atteint leur camarade.

Quelque jours plus tard...

PDV Katsuki:

Fait chier... Fais chier...

Et merde, putain.

Hanta est mort.

Denki est mort.

Et Kirishima est dans un état proche d'un légume en pleine dépression.

Putain Deku, merde je comprend rien.

Il est passer ou le Deku pleurnichard, faible, mais surtout celui qui était bon avec tout le monde.

Que cela se termine. Qu'il se réveille et finalement que tout sa n'est été qu'un cauchemar...

Un putain de cauchemar...

Mais il sait que tout sa est réelle.

Il s'en voulait. Il se sentait faible. Inutile.

Était ce ainsi que se sentait Deku pendant des années... Tout ce tant ou il avait maltraiter le vert... Était ce le juste retour des choses envers ses actes passée...

PDV Todoroki:

Izuku... S'il te plait... Reviens...

Pourquoi il a fallut que le destin me retire la seul personne qui avait dégeler mon cœur.

Rendez le moi. Je vous en pris.

Rendez moi le mignon Izuku qui s'inquiétait pour tout le monde.

Rendez moi son sourire si éclatant et plein de joie.

Rendez moi ses yeux empli de vie et de tendresse.

Rendez moi ses mains que je n'est put que si peut tenir.

Rendez moi son corps si compatible qui allait si bien contre le mien.

Rendez moi son rire si doux a mes oreilles.

Rendez moi sa bouche m'offrant l'amour que je lui quémandait.

Rendez moi ses moment de tendresse et de bonheur a deux.

Rendez moi l'homme que j'aime... je vous en supplis... rendez moi celui qui me fait vivre... celui qui ma rendu heureux...

Pitié, Redonnez moi ces instant ou nous ne vivions que dans l'amour de l'autre, cacher mais ensembles.

Rendez moi Izuku... MON IZUKU.

PDV All Might:

Bon sang l'alter de ce vilain aurait du disparaitre du corps du jeune Midoriya. Alors pourquoi n'est il pas redevenue lui même ?

Quelque chose cloche...

J'ai un mauvais mais alors très mauvais pressentiment...

J'espère que cette hécatombe va s'arrêter...

Tous ces pauvres gosses...

Faut vraiment que cela s'interompe...

1 semaine et demi plus tard...

Ils avaient reçut une enveloppe... tous...

Une invitation pour mourir.

Pour enfin en finir.

Un affrontement...

Le Bien contre le Mal.

Une fin dans le chapitre de la vie et un renouveau pour les vainqueurs.


	22. Chapter 22

Notre histoire, nos cries, nos peurs et ta mort ( part 6)

* * *

Les survivants de la classes la reçurent... comme certains grand héros ...

L'enveloppe rouge.

D'un rouge très carmin.

Contenant une lettre de papier noir.

Et des mots argenter.

L'invitation pour la fin d'une ère.

Et le début d'une nouvelle époque.

Un rendez vous avec la mort, la gloire et la conclusion de cette histoire.

Dans une plaine, au milieux de la foret, loin de la ville.

Le soleil s'abaissait dans le ciel, annonçant la fin d'une journée et l'arriver des ténèbres nocturne. Les héros étaient en place et au bout de quelque instant un portail noir s'ouvrit, faisant reculer les héros de quelque pas.

Puis, sortant du portail, Tomura apparut suivi de Dabi puis des créatures noir et puissantes...

Puis tous les cœur ratèrent un battements dans la poitrines des Héros lorsque un jeune homme sortit du portail, ses cheveux noir vert s'agitant doucement dans la légère brise de la plaine.

Le cœur de Shoto lui renvoya un sentiment de rage et de tristesse a la vue d'Izuku se plaçant dos au buste de Dabi et il eu la nausée en voyant que se dernier entourais de ses bras le torse du vert. Sa gorge se noua en un douloureux étau au sourire quasi amoureux de ce dernier. Beaucoup se mirent a laisser couler leurs larmes en ne sachant si Izuku est a sauver ou ... a éliminer...

Tomura se permit de sourire avec joie en proclamant:

"- Chers Héros, je doit dire que je suis surpris que vous n'avait pas fuit pour votre vie. Peut être êtes vous courageux... ou totalement stupides va savoir. Mais je vais vous faire un beau cadeau en guise de bienvenue dans ce lieu qui serra votre tombe. Je suis sur que vous allez énormément apprécier surtout toi."

Il pointa du doigt le symbole de la paix avec un grand sourire.

"- Après tout je suis sur que tu sera heureux de le récupérer... HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Les héros virent Black Mist se déformer et s'étaler en portail. Izuku sortit de l'étreinte de Dabi avec un sourire de plus en plus sadique sur le visage... cela ne lui correspondait pas, cela n'allait pas a son visage si candide...

Il plongea le bras dans le portail et tira quelque chose du corps vaporeux.

Les héros écarquillèrent les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose mais... de quelqu'un.

Izuku finit de sortir la personne qui semblait bien mal au point du portail et le mit a genou au sol pour se placer dans son dos.

Les Héros perdirent toute logique a la situation quand le vert tira durement sur les cheveux du prisonnier devant lui.

Devant eux, se trouvais un jeune homme inconscient vêtu d'une tenue reconnaissable entre mille.

Une tenue verte au masque affichant un large sourire et a la capuche ressemblant a deux petite oreilles de lapin. Tenue qui semblait avoir subit des assaut violent, déchirer de part en part. Le vert habituellement si beau du tissu était terne, noircie par endroit du a une exposition au flamme, imbiber de sang sécher qui teintait le vêtement a plus des trois quart de sa superficie, poussiéreuse et masque qui donnait le sourire blanc était fissurer et tacher de sang lui aussi si bien que, au lieu de l'effet rassurant et chou qu'il donnait a une époque, maintenant donnait un air terrifiant comme les crocs sanglant d'un animal. L'une des deux oreilles, si on peut apeller ça ainsi, de la capuche était a moitier arracher et pendait lamentablement, retenue par un malheureux bout de tissus.

Et dans la tenue si abimer se trouvais un garçon qui était dans un état avoisinant celui de sa tenu.

Le corps meurtrie de coupures multiple, de plaies suintantes, de marques, de griffures, d'hématome en tout genre que l'on pouvait voir par les déchirure de sa tenue.

Son visage poussiéreux au possible afficher un air douloureux malgrer son inconscience. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendu et du sang sécher était étaler sur son menton. Sa joue était limite violacer et de larges cernes indiquais son état de fatigue. Ses paupières fermer par l'état comateux. Les Héros de sa génération savait que derrière ses paupières se trouvait deux yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude rempli de douceur et de gentillesse. Ses cheveux noir vert etait griser de dépôt de terre comme si il avait passer des semaine a même le sol d'un cachot malodorant.

Les héros ne purent que voir devant eux, sans rien comprendre de la situation actuelle, une personnes qu'il connaissait tous.

Un ami.

Un confident.

Un camarade de classe.

Un soutien sentimental.

Un précieux élèves.

Un fils adoptif.

Un amant de quelque instant.

Un rire prit violemment le chef au nombreuse mains.

"- MON DIEU QUE J'AIME VOIR VOS VISAGE SI CHOQUER HAHAHAHAH ALLEZ AVOUEZ QUE VOUS NE VOUS Y ATTENDEZ PAS HAHAHAHAHAHAH."

Devant eux se tenait un Izuku.

Enfin deux Izuku.

PDV Pensée de tous:

Bordel mais qu'est ce qui se passe!

"... Je vous présente Himiko"

Le Izuku désigné par le nom d'Himiko eu un air encore plus sadique tandis que sa peau semblait fondre et se décoller par endroit, comme du maquillage qui coulerais sous une pluie battante.

Une fois la peau fondu, le Izuku qui se tenait debout se révéla être une jeune fille blonde au yeux d'or avec un sourire vampirique.

Tomura rie en voyant l'expression des Héros et demanda a Himiko de leur montrer en quoi il était important de garder le petit en vie. Elle tira avec force sur les cheveux du véritable Izuku, dévoilant ainsi une vue sur son cou qui semblait piqueter de nombreuse marques.

Les Héros paniquèrent en entendant le douloureux gémissement et la respiration affoler de Deku au moment ou la blonde plongea sa bouche au longue canines dans le cou du vert et y perça la fine membrane de peau qui avait peine a cicatriser.

Et tandis que de son cou malmener coulait son liquide rouge, la blonde se redressa légèrement tout en changeant progressivement d'aspect. Ses cheveux se colorèrent et son apparence féminine se changea en une musculature masculine.

Devant eux se trouvait deux Izuku...

Tous pensèrent a la même chose en cette instant...

Deku, leur Deku était et avait toujours été de leur coté... Il ne les avait pas attaquer... jamais.

Ils avaient été duper par cette fille qui prenait l'apparence de leur camarades.

Deku n'était qu'une... victime de cette situation.

Puis les héros virent Izuku se réveillé avec difficulté et faiblesse, papillonnent des paupières pour prendre conscience de son environnement.

La blonde repris son apparence et envoya de sa main la tête du vert se fracasser sur le sol. Elle le redressa ensuite. Le choc l'avais rendu plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà et de son nez perlait du sang. Après un bref échange avec Tomura, Himiko claqua des doigts et Brainless attrapa le vert et le souleva tel une plume.

Tous les Héros se mirent en position de défense et virent Deku être lancer dans les airs en leur direction.

Shoto eu le réflexe de monter un mur en glace pour que le vert ne soit projeter trop loin et Momo eu juste le temps de crée une montagne de coussin épais. Le bicolore glissa sur une patinoire qu'il fit en direction d'Izuku et le rattrapa in-extrémiste. Alors que les élèves se regroupèrent auprès du vert alors que les adulte se mirent en écran de protection.

Beaucoup laissèrent couler leurs larmes de soulagement, d'autre ne purent s'empêcher de sourire... Même si Izuku était affaiblis, confus, épuiser et marqué par un emprisonnement plus que musclé... Il était là, a porté de bras, sous leurs yeux emplies d'émotions. Todoroki le serra plus fortement auprès de lui voyant sa respiration qui semblait s'épuiser a chaque nouveau souffle et ses yeux qui semblait, complétement paniquer, ne rien reconnaitre autour de lui.

Les Vilains et les Héros pro se fixaient mais personne ne bougeais, les méchants se contentant de se réjouirent des retrouvailles des jeunes.

PDV Shoto:

Enfin... Izuku... Mon Izuku... Ils me l'on rendu... Je l'ai tout près de moi... dans mes bras...

Mon pauvre trésor, que t'ont il fais ? Tu a l'air si fatiguer et ton regard a perdu tant de couleurs. Ton corps contre le mien semble si fragile, j'ai peur de te briser en te serrant. Ta respiration te semble si difficile comme si il te serait plus agréable de la stopper... Ne la stoppe pas je t'en pris... Je suis si heureux...

Mais je vais les faire payez pour ce qu'il ont pu te faire. Mon tendre Izuku.

Après quelque instants a fixer les visage qui l'entourais, Izuku fit un tout petit sourire en s'excusant de ne rien avoir pu faire et semblais sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Alors qu' All Might se rapprochais, Izuku voulut lui parler. Le n°1 le prit dans ses bras même si il avait bien sentit la réticence du bicolore a lui laisser le vert.

Izuku lui répéta en boucle qu'il y avait un piège et qu'il ne verra jamais l'aurore vivant. Il répéta ses mots encore et encore jusqu'à l'évanouissement dans les bras du n°1. All Might pria Tenya de s'enfuir avec Izuku car il lui fallait des soins de toute urgence et le laissez a proximité du champs de bataille pourrais lui être fatal.

Tenya récupéra Deku dans ses bras, se mit en position en chauffant ses moteur a pleine puissance et partit comme une flèche en direction des bois.

Une fois disparut, d'un meme mouvement les Héros se positionèrent face au groupe de Vilains, préparant les alters au combat qui allait suivre.

Tomura s'adressa a All Might:

"- Mon cher symbole, j'espère que tu apprécie les dernière minute de ta vie si gênante car s'en ai bientôt finit de toi. Les Héros ne sont que des chiens du gouvernement. Vous ne sauvez des vie qui s'il y a de l'argent a coter mais si se n'ai pas un ordre de mission alors vous ne vous occuper pas de ceux qui souffre. J'ai toujours attendu des Héros mais nan pas d'ordre de mission pour sauver un pauvre gamin comme moi. Vous me dégouter, heureusement que All for one était la lui au moins, pas un putain de Héros égoïste lui. Tu vas mourir et tu souffrira énormément avant de rendre ton dernier souffle. Je veux que tu sache que je te promet plusieurs étape. Premièrement tu sera surpris et tu n'en croira pas tes oreilles. Deuxièmement Tu vas souffrir mais pas trop juste histoire que tu ne me mette pas trop de bâton dans les roues. Troisièmement, tu pleura car peu d'entre vous survivrons a cette nuit mais je tien a préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui a choisit ceux qui s'en sortirons. Et cinquièmement, je me permettrait moi même de te tuer. Je me suis réserver cette honneur. Et la meilleur dans tous sa tu veux savoir ? C'est cette espoir que tu a. Cette espoir qui va te tuer, C'est ..."

Il retira sa main sans bras de son visage et la mis la ou se trouvais son coeur.

"- ... se en quoi tu crois qui va te tuer. Tu vas mourir par ce qu'il y a de plus chère a ton cœur. Par cette espoir que tu a. Par cette espoir ... _**que** **tu lui porte**_."

Puis All Might baissa la tête pour voir un tube de metal le transpercer et un voix resonna dans la plaine ou la nuit tombais. Une voix pleine de rage, de haine et de plaisir, d'un rauque enivrant dire:

 _ **"- Je vous avez pourtant bien dit que c'était un piège. Vous auriez du m'écouter."**_


	23. Chapter 23

Notre histoire, nos cries, nos peurs et ta mort (part 7)

* * *

PDV Tenya:

All Might ma confier Izuku. Il est dans un pitoyable état et j'ai presque peur d'utiliser une trop grande vitesse pour l'emmener. Mais plus vite je partirais, plus vite il sera en sécurité. Izuku mon ami je te promet de t'amener dans un endroit sûr ou tu pourra te reposer. Je fonce tellement vite que tout est déformer autour de moi et au bout de 20 seconde je m'arrête.

Je suis assez loin je pence.

Je dépose Izuku au sol, dos a un tronc et vérifie sa respiration. Elle est calme et régulière.

Je vais pour me relever quand je vois les paupières d'Izuku s'ouvrir.

"- ...

\- Tout va bien Izuku, tu est en sécurité ici.

\- ... les autres?

\- Il sont la bas, on est assez loin, je t'ai emmener en courant pour que tu puisse te reposer.

-..."

Il regarda a droite et a gauche comme pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent pour lui faire quoi que ce soit. Puis il semble chuchoter quelque chose mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter il faut que je retourne au combat

"... ta course..." avait chuchoter Izuku.

Je me redresse et lui tourne le dos, plie mon genou de droite et tend ma jambe gauche en arrière. Je me concentre et...

"-... prend fin ICI !"

Un craquement et une douleur sourde... voila la dernière chose que je ressentit.

Izuku vérifia le pouls du coureur. Puis il s'attela a sa tache.

Il enleva le bas des jambières de métal du costume du Héros.

Il mis son pied sur le derrière de la jambe du garçon a terre et d'une force malsaine, il tira de toute ses force sur les tube de métal motoriser.

En quelque instant l'herbe a ses pied ainsi que lui même était couvert d'éclaboussure carmin

Un tube en acier souiller de sang dans les main tandis que a ses pied, les jambe de Tenya au plaies béantes était détruite. La ou se trouvait normalement se trouver le muscle de ses mollet avec son alter moteur, il ni avait plus rien juste de la chaire broyer et déchiqueter.

Izuku affichât un regard sadique a l'inconscient au sol qui se vidais de son sang puis fixa avec un air très satisfait le tube arracher qui dégoulinait de liquide dans ses mains.

"- Je t'emprunte sa quelque minute, j'espère que sa ne te dérange pas trop ... mon ami."

Puis il se mit a rire avec un rire ou trônait la pure folie et la satisfaction d'avoir fait ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et déclara en s'éloignant vers le lieu du combat:

"- De toute façon je ne pence plus que tu en aille besoins... tout comme ton frère, tu ne sert a rien donc tu devrais rester dans une chaise... HAA HA HA HAAA"

 _ **"- Je vous avais pourtant bien dit que c'était un piège. Vous auriez du m'écouter."**_

La voix avait résonner dans la plaine tel le glas de la mort.

Tous était pétrifier, fixant le tube en acier couverte du sang qui traversait le ventre de All might.

Deku, le vrai Deku, était la, deriere All Might, la main tenant la barre qui transpercais le Héros n°1. Barre qui ressemblait a si méprendre au tube de moteur de...

Izuku ne laissa pas au Héros le temps de reflechir car d'un sourire fou, il déclara:

"- Tellement simple, sérieusement. Un héros ne doit il pas toujours surveiller ses arrières ? Je n'arrive vraiment pas a croire qu'il est si simple de vous piégé. Franchement, vous osez vous prétendre Héro. Ou bien parce que le transfert d'alter vous a affaiblis a ce point. Parce que la vous êtes aussi simple a tuer que le petit Minoru. Si faible, si facilement brisable. Quel honte de se prétendre héro quand on supplie pour sa vie. Je trouve sa révoltant. Les héros le sont plus ce qu'il était. Si simple a tromper, il suffit de faire des yeux de chiot et ... "

Mina ne suporta pas de voir Izuku denigrer ainsi Mineta. Certe il n'était ni fort ni très inteligent mais il s'agissait de leur camarade et il était mort. Elle se jeta donc sur Deku mis se fit intercepter par une créature noir sans yeux et au griffe accerer.

"- ce n'est pas bien de vouloir couper la parole Mina. J'y pense ma mignonne ..."

l leva son bras, celui qui ne maintenait pas la barre de fer dans le corps de sa victime, a auteur de son visage et mis le pouce sur son majeur.

"- Il me semble bien que c'est toi la salope d'héroïne qui ma détruit les magnifiques marques, que mon Dabi-chan m'avait fait, avec ton acide a la con. Alors permet moi de te faire un petit cadeau. La mort."

Et Deku claqua des doigts devant son visage. Mina n'eut que le temps de tourner le visage vers le monstre qui la maintenait que celui ci lui agrippa la tête et s'acharna a lui éclater sur le sol de la plaine. Aucun héro ne bougea pendant quelque seconde et puis l'instant d'après c'était le mêlée.

Les coups et contre attaque pleuvait de part en part de la zone de combat.

Deku fut repousser du dos de sa victime par une immense langue toxique.

Dabi se battait flamme contre flamme contre le grand Héros Endeavor.

Himiko s'amusait a tenter de saigner a blanc Uraraka et Momo avec ses grandes seringue que les deux héroïnes peinait a esquiver.

Tomura mettait les nerfs du professeur Aizawa a fleur de peau l'obligeant a maintenir son alter activer un maximum de temps.

Le noumu qui entreprenait de réduire la tête de la fille insecte a l'état de bouillie se fit fondre les jambes par cette dernière mais ne s'arrêta pas de lui fracasser le crane.

Plusieurs vilains eux se faisait maitriser par le duo Kirishima / Katsuki.

Deku était engager des une sorte de course poursuite, courant et bondissant, a la suite d'une fille grenouille qui avait du mal a esquiver les puissant coups du vert.

Les deux Héros de types sonore assommait une partit des assaillant en se plaçant dos a dos et combinant leur puissante enceinte pour un combo assourdissent.

L'homme oiseau des ténèbre quand a lui tentait de soutenir All Might, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc, de quelque monstres.

Le jeune Todoroki, lui, était protégé par un barrière de glace mais semblait n'avoir cure du combat ne répliquant uniquement que en cas d'attaque, fixant d'un air vide celui qui lui avait permis de s'accepter en tant que héros a part entière. Ce garçon qui, dans ses souvenirs abordait la plupart du temps un sourire timide et sincère, avait sur le visage un air passablement énerver de ne toucher que peu la grenouille qui quand a elle s'épuisait a vue d'œil.

PDV Shoto:

Izuku non Izuku... Que dois je faire bon sang... Je doit les aider ... Nan je peut pas attaquer Izuku... Je... Je suis perdu... Je veux que tout sa ne soit qu'une saloperie de mauvais reve... Izuku...

Des flammes, des explosions, des ondes sonores, du sang, des cries, des coups, de la violence, de la haine et de la peur. Voila a quoi ressemblait la plaine. Le terrains était détruit, le sol avait de gros déniveler a cause de la force des corps projeter contre celui ci, provoquant de creux et bosse dans la terre.

Le combat plus que sauvage continua entre les représentant des deux camps pendant encore une dizaines de minutes ou chacune d'elle semblait être des heures.

Puis un craquement suivi d'un hurlement:

"- CROOOAAAAOAOAOAAA!"

Izuku avais enfin rattraper Tsuyu et lui avait briser un bras dans un fou rire malsain.

"- Je te tien sale crapaud visqueux. J'ai un compte a régler avec toi car il me semble que toi aussi tu m'ait fait le coup de l'acide."

Puis il brisa le second bras de la grenouille. Puis mit un puissant coup de poing armer du One for All dans le ventre de la jeune fille la faisant voler dans le champs de bataille. Tous la virent se fracasser contre un arbre et s'étaler au sol en un bruit écœurant.

Puis tandis que le silence avait pris possession de la plaine, certains fixant le cadavre de la fille grenouille, d'autre fixant avec joie ou peureusement le visage du vert, manger par un mauvais rictus. Izuku se tourna vers Dabi qui avait arrêter son combat contre Endeavor pour regarder d'un air combler le vert faire son meurtre.

"- Dabi-chan, aurait tu besoin d'aide pour te débarrasser de la pourriture de héro en face de toi ?"

PDV Shoto:

Nan ça ne pouvait pas être Izuku... Ca doit être un clone ... oui, c'est ca se n'est pas mon Izuku, il doit être enfermer quelque part loin d'ici, c'est obliger... Même si Izuku n'aimait pas trop son père depuis qu'il avais appris ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer pendant toute mon enfance, il restait un Héros et Izuku ne l'aurait pas insulter... Quoique... Depuis que ce mec avec son alter avait toucher Izuku, il n'était plus le même... Alors était ce vraiment lui... Oh Mon Izuku je t'en prie arrête de fixe cette homme avec tant de ... tendresse...

Tu ne dois pas le regarder comme sa, arrête de lui sourire ainsi, tu m'avait promis que j'étais le seul que tu aimais alors aime moi bon sang... AIME MOI...

Tu n'est que a moi, il na pas a te regarder ainsi, je le refuse, tu n'est que a moi, A MOI...

Izuku se deplaca a grande vitesse et decrocha un puissant coup de pied a la tete du Héros n°2.

La vue d'Endeavor s'écroulant au sol, complétement dans les vapes sortirent les autre personnes de la plaine de leur torpeur.

hacun ce battait au péril de sa vie. Mettant toujours plus d'ardeur dans les coups, tous tentait de faire le plus de dégât a son adversaires.

Le sang avait imbiber le sol du terrain.

Fumikage faisait de son possible pour protegé All Might des coups porter par les vilains qui voulait achever le grand héro. Celui ci était a genou au sol, toujours le tube d'acier dans son corps, laissant le sang taché sa tenue,coulant de la plaie et de sa bouche. Il peinait énormément a suivre se qu'il ce passait autour de lui, sa vue ce troublant, ses membre s'engourdissant.

Quelque instant puis le combat touchais a sa fin et c'était l'hécatombe dans les deux camps.

La plupart des vilains était mort, il ne restait que Dabi, Deku et Tomura.

Himiko était hors combat assommer et enfermer dans une cage crée par Momo

Brainless et ses congénère était en morceau, éparpiller au quatre coin de la zone.

Du coter des héros, le bilan était plus qu'affligeant.

Fumikage était ensanglanter et inconscient.

Uraraka et Momo se soutenait l'une a l'autre, épuiser par le manque de sang de leur corps face a l'affrontement contre Himiko.

Eijiro avait une jambe manquante et baignais dans son sang tandis que Katsuki, lui, tentait de lui faire un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Le professeur Aizawa avait un œil en moins et plusieurs os briser et était face contre terre.

Endeavor lui n'était plus. Tuer par le duo dévastateur qu'avait pu être Dabi et Deku.

Et Todoroki lui, et bien, il était a genoux au sol et avait le regard vide. Détruit de l'intérieur depuis le début du combat.

Et enfin fut le moment ou tout dérapa pour les héros. Bien que la situation était déjà affreuse.

Un coup.

Un seul et unique coup.

Porter a la vitesse de la lumière.

Porter au cœur du symbole de paix.

Par celui qui devait être le prochain.

Par son successeur.

Par celui qu'il considérait comme un fils.

Un bras le traversant. La main qui dépassait de son dos. Elle se serra sur son cœur arracher.

Tomura avait gagner. Il avait eu raison. Il venait d'être tuer par son propre espoir.

L'espoir d'un monde ou son successeur serait le plus grand des héros. Plus grand que lui même.

Tuer par l'espoir d'un monde meilleur.


	24. Chapter 24

Notre histoire, nos cries, nos peur et ta mort ( part 8)

* * *

Le corps d'All Might tomba a la renverse alors que de sa main, Izuku pressait son cœur pour le jeter au loin avec un rire dément. Le cœur du Héros roula vers les pied de Tomura en laissant une trainer de sang au sol.

Mais contre toute attente celui ci semblait enrager:

"- BORDEL TU NOUS FAIS QUOI LA IZUKU ! Pourquoi la tu achever, je voulais qu'il voit tous ses précieux élèves mourir pour l'achever dans la souffrance... et toi... toi ... TOI TU LA TUER A MA PLACE, C'EST MOI QUI DEVAIT..."

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, se mettant a se gratter frénétiquement le cou, s'égratignant a sang.

De son coté Izuku lui semblait se masser la tempe avec la paume de sa main, étalant du rouge sur son visage.

"- Je ne voit pas le problème, tu est trop lent a chaque fois et tu veut tellement prendre ton temps qu'a chaque fois la cible peut se sauver ou préparer les renfort... quand il faut tuer tu tue... surtout avec de tel enjeu... arrête de faire _l'enfant_ Tomu-chan... sinon le grand boss va encore te taper sur les doigts."

Sous les yeux des survivant, les deux semblait s'énerver mutuellement. La tension dans l'air s'intensifiait comme le début d'une tempête.

Les quelques vilains encore conscient et surtout encore libre se mirent, tous muer par leur instinct de survie leur hurlant l'arriver d'un danger plus grand que celui représenter par les Héros, reculèrent progressivement...

Certains ramassèrent même des personnes, ami comme ennemie, qui était a terre et dans incapacité de se déplacer.

C'était comme si la barrière qui séparait les vilains des héros avait était briser par quelque chose de plus fort que leur haine et que les deux camps se mélangeais pour ne former qu'un seul groupe ou un seul objectif ressortait...

La fuite...

Une fuite pour la survie...

Tomura s'arrachait de plus en plus la peau tant la rage de n'avoir put tuer de ses mains le symbole de la paix...Déjà que le faite que Dabi se transforme en chien de garde sur le vert l'avait passablement énerver. Puis Dabi avait commencer a n'en faire qua sa tête, bâclant ses mission pour revenir plus vite auprès de _son lapin sanguinaire_... pourquoi fallait t-il qu'on le prive de ses jouets préférer... _Son lapin sanguinaire_ qui semblait prendre son pied avec l'autre, son corps marqué des brulures qui recouvrait tout les marque qu'il lui avait faite ... Cela le révulsait... Mais que son petit jouet se retourne contre lui de cette façon et ruine son moment de gloire... Il allait se venger ... oui ... et en montrant sa puissance, le vert reviendra ramper a ses pied désireux d'être sa chose, son jouet... Et cela rabattra le caquet de ce vantard de Dabi au passage...

Izuku, de son coté, commencer sérieusement a ne plus supporter l'attitude d'enfant gâter du blanc. Il ne faisait que se qu'il lui chantait et cela devenait lassant... dire qu'il était son supérieur... pffff Deku se disait que l'affaire aurai déjà été finit depuis longtemps si ses lui qui aurait lancer les ordres... Et puis, depuis que Tomura l'avais vue avec les belles brulures de Dabi, il l'avait comme rejeter ... pas une grosse perte, Izuku y avait gagner toute l'attention exclusive du brulé et franchement, il n'était pas mécontent... Mais il avait bien remarqué que Tomura faisait exprès de donner des missions a Dabi pour le faire partir loin... Son attitude commencer a lui donner mal a la tête... Izuku détestait avoir mal a la tête... En plus Tomura se permettait de récolter les honneur alors que c'était le vert qui avait penser se plan.. dans les moindres détails... Tout avait été de lui et le blanc avait juste décider que se serrait lui qui achèverais le n°1... comme si Deku allait être un gentil garçon et le laisser faire...

Au moment ou Tomura arrêta finalement de se gratter, son sang se rependant sur le haut de son chandail, ses bras tombant le long de son corps.

Seul la rage se lisait sur son visage.

Au moment ou Izuku perdit les couleurs pétillante dans son regard,ses yeux devenant sombre tel un puits.

Un puits ou seul les ténèbres d'une folie sans limite vivait.

Et au moment même ou les deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, alter activer, Shoto se fit tiré avec force en arrière. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il se sentit empli de rage... Dabi... Mais au vue du combat qui se déroulait, il se dit que se n'était pas du tout le moment de régler ses comptes.

Tomura et Izuku se battait avec rage et folie, force et agilité... Ceux qui les vit se battre cette nuit ne purent en décrire les actions quand les comparant a une danse...

Une danse mortelle ou se mêler le sang et les rire malsain des deux combattant...

Himiko semblait absorber par le combat et encourager bruyamment Izuku.

Une danse qui ne prit fin que lorsque le combat fut interrompue par Katsuki qui, malgré le faite que le combat sous ses yeux forçait le respect, perdit patience et souhaitait plus que tout emmener ses camarades avoir des soins...pour ne plus perdre personne cette nuit...

Une explosion assomma Tomura mais Izuku resta debout, le visage méconnaissable.

Haine, rancœur, rage et folie... mais surtout ses yeux vide de tout...

Plus de vie et plus d'émotion... son visage semblait en colère mais c'est comme s'il était mort de l'intérieur...

"- La folie a finalement pris possession totalement de lui... il n'est plus sauvable a présent..."

Voila ce que Shoto put entendre du murmure de Dabi assis au sol a quelque pas de lui.

Et il vit quelque chose dans les yeux de Dabi qui le brisa... plus qu'il ne l'était déjà... il vit de l'amour... beaucoup d'amour... mais aussi de la tristesse... comme si cette nuit marquais la fin de tout...

Katsuki quand a lui, tentait de mettre hors d'état de nuire Izuku mais celui si avait encore beaucoup de ressource et se défendait comme un diable.

Il du se résoudre a se blesser volontairement en utilisant une explosion extrêmement puissante alors que ses mains avait déjà été très solliciter.

Puis sous la puissance de l'attaque de Katsuki, Deku vacilla un instant, puis tomba face contre terre, le visage maculer de sang.

Ainsi se termina le combat...

En chemin les Héros avait retrouver Tenya que de vilains tentait de stabiliser en mettant une pression constante sur les jambes détruite de ce dernier

Pendant les temps qui suivirent cette affrontement, il y eu des soins, des procès et des enterrements... Beaucoup quittèrent la ville que ce soit des personnes qui avaient combattut comme des héros sans lien ou même des famille ne se sentant plus a l'aise dans cette ville ou était mort le plus grand des Héros, le Symbole de la paix.

Izuku fut amener, tout comme Tomura et la plupart des Héros, en soin intensif.

Mais il fut le seul a y rester.

Le choc de Katsuki avait été si brutal... c'est comme si il avait, en parallèle a ce que la folie faisait, finit d'achever l'esprit de vert.

Enfermer dans une chambre sécuriser, attacher et constamment surveiller par des infirmières qui savait se battent et ne recevant que peut de visite, uniquement autoriser par une certification délivrer par le haut capitaine des force de l'ordre et du maire de la ville et qui devais être renouveler tout les mois, il était considérer comme un des plus dangereux vilains de ce monde a seulement près de 17 ans.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire chaton sans conscience.

Depuis cette nuit...

Depuis près d'un ans et demi...


	25. Chapter 25

La fin d'une folie... le début d'une autre

* * *

PDV Shoto:

Izuku...

Après le procès contre l'hôpital et l'infirmière, j'ai enfin le droit de passer autant de temps que je le souhaite avec mon petit cœur.

En fin j'ai du faire quelque changement dans la demeure que j'ai garder de mon pere. J'ai fait monter une dépendance avec les commodité et un système de surveillance. Enfin uniquement car c'était ce qui était obligatoire... Sérieux... Un lit avec des entraves avec juste un chiotte et une tripoter de caméra... Mon ange n'avait besoin que de ça... d'après le juge du moins...

Comment ose t-il me demander de le mettre dans une pièce unique sans confort ?

Mais se n'est pas grave, rien ne ma interdit d'améliorer la dépendance.

J'ai fait installer une grande baignoire creuse tel une source chaude, Izuku m'avait dit qu'il avait toujours espérer aller un jour dans un onsen, et je me suis dit que se serrai formidable de lui offrir ce rêve.

J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ai comme une petite maison, comme il aurait pu avoir si tout cela ne c'était pas passer, comme si ne n'avions pas été séparer.

J'ai même installer un bureau dans le petit salon aménager pour pouvoir passer encor plus de temps avec lui.

Je passe plus de temps dans cette dépendance que dans la maison familiale.

 _Izuku, mon Izuku..._

J'aime restez assis des heure dans les nombreux coussins parsemée dans le salon avec mon ange dans mes bras pendant qu'il dort après sa prise, fréquente, de médicament.

J'aime aussi le regarder quand il fixe une des peluche que je lui ai offert...

 _Je veux sortir avec toi je ... je t'aime Izuku..._

Je lui _caresse_ les cheveux quand je le place devant un film a la table chauffante pour ne pas qu'il ai froid, son regard bloquer sur l'écran, comme s'il tromper l'ennui de son âme...

 _"-Si tu a peur, on peut regarder un autre film plutôt que celui la tu sais._

 _-Ça va allez Sho-chan, je ne vais pas avoir peur d'un film d'horreu...AAAAAAA._

 _-Allez viens dans mes bras."_

 _La chaleur du corps d'Izuku contre le mien, ses mains qui place les miennes sur son visage comme pour ce protéger des monstre a l'écran et ses petit tremblements... Izuku si tu savais comme je suis heureux auprès de toi._

Chaque baiser déposer sur son visage sans jamais qu'il ne réagisse me font mal...

 _La timidité de ses lèvres sur les miennes me font chavirer... je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. Il n'y a que moi qui y aille le droit..._

Nombre de nuit dormant près de son corps sans qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras me brise...

 _Nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre s'offrant leurs chaleur dans la nuit froide, nous embrassant avec tant d'amour, tant de passion..._

Chaque caresse que je lui offre ne lui procure que si peu de frisson...

 _Mes mains sur sa peau douce et pale cherchant le plus intimes des points sensibles du vert qui ne pouvais plus que gémir et se tendre sous mes doigts.  
_

Son regard vide de toute émotions, comme s'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide, emplie de néant...

 _Ses magnifiques yeux plein de paillettes de désir, d'envie et d'un peu d'appréhension, s'emplissant d'eau sous mon toucher..._

Peut importe les mots que je lui dit, il na plus ses rougissements si mignon, ses joues restant d'un pale froid...

 _Ses joues se parèrent de couleurs au doux mots que je lui susurrais a l'oreille tandis que nos corps se rapprochais, se collait..._

Sa voix ne se faisait plus entendre dans mes oreille...

 _De sa voix si douce, il me murmure ses craintes mais aussi sa confiance qu'il a en moi..._

Ses lèvres reste close et immobile, ne se mouvant que pour se nourrir, et encore...

 _Son sourire si timide lorsque je lui dit que je l'aime et que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, que je serais le plus doux au monde et que s'il le voulait nous pouvions ne rien faire, juste être là, l'un contre l'autre..._

Ses bras qui restait le long de son corps quand je l'enlaçais...Ses mains qui ne se refermait même plus sur les miennes...

 _Ses bras qui m'enlacèrent avec douceur pour me coller plus a lui et sa mains qui se mit dans la mienne, mélangeant et enserrant nos doigts comme une demande muette de continuer..._

Sa respiration qui jamais n'accélérè, tout comme son cœur, gardant le même rythme lent peut importe la situation... pourtant la même qu'a l'époque.

 _Son souffle s'emballe au plaisir que je lui apporte et je peut sentir, sous ma mains lui caressant le bouton rose de son torse, son cœur partir en vrille tambourinant comme s'il désirait sortir pour venir vers moi..._

Il ne se tortille plus comme avant sous l'inconfort que je lui procure.

 _Son corps légèrement transpirant qui se tend un peu sous l'intrusion de mes doigts en son corps chaud..._

Et peut importe comment je l'aime, d'un amour profond, d'un amour dure, d'un amour tendre,d'un amour lent ou d'un amour rapide...

 _Je l'aime doucement,et il m'aime en retour, je l'aime plus profondément et il me gémis son amour... je l'aime plus fort et plus vite au fil des minutes et nous finissons par nous hurler notre amour d'une même jouissance, du même moment nous laissant emporter par la passion et l'amour que nous nous portons..._

Il ne me voit plus...

 _Il ne regard que moi de cette façon..._

Il ne me parle plus...

 _Il me dit des mots d'amour..._

je ne sais plus si je suis dans le passez ou dans le présent... mes souvenirs se juxtapose sur mon présent ... notre présent mêlez a notre amour passez... mon amour encore présent...

 _Tu est a moi..._

Rien qu'a moi...

 _Dans le passez ..._

Comme le présent...

Et je nous créerais un future mêlant se que tu n'ai plus a ce que je veux que tu soit...

Ma famille et mes amis ne semble plus me reconnaitre, me dise que je ne devrait pas m'isolez avec toi comme seul compagne... Que ton silence et ton indifférence...

Il me disent que je risque de devenirs fous... Toi tu a été fous car je n'ai put te protéger de l'alter de ce vilain lors de cette attaque en ville... Moi je suis fou de toi... Et même si tu redevenais normal, la vue de tes mains couverte du sang de nos amis et de ses innocents te détruirons, te rendant plus fou... replongeant dans la folie et ne pouvant plus en ressortir...

Alors pour toi je deviendrais fous...

Et ainsi nous serons deux fous...

Deux fous d'amour...

* * *

 _ **La folie se trouve en chacun de nous,**_

 _ **Latente et dormante,**_

 _ **Attendant l'événement qui la réveillera.**_

 _ **Personne n'est fous...**_

 _ **Mais personnes n'est sain d'esprit ... du moins pas plus ou moins qu'un autre...**_

 _ **La folie a sa logique...**_

 _ **La logique diffère de chaque individue...**_

 _ **Chaque individue a sa folie qui lui est propre...**_

 _ **Je suis atteinte de folie...**_

 _ **Mais si vous voulez jugez ma folie...**_

 _ **Jugez auparavant la votre...**_

 _ **Car elle est peut être plus noir et tortueuse que la mienne...**_

 _ **La folie est contagieuse ... Comme la pensée...**_

* * *

 ** **FIN****


End file.
